


A Lesson in Babysitting

by Morriggann, Roguex1979



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Asgard, Attempted Seduction, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, F/M, Gen, Loki is Powerless, Midgard, Mischief, Rescue, Rough Sex, Sex, There WILL be smut!, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another mischievous trick which he thought of no consequence, Loki is punished by the AllFather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This collaboration was born in the brains of Roguex1979 & Morriggann, but prompted by this Tumblr post: http://lokific.tumblr.com/post/113644675243/imagine  
> We hope you enjoy this tale!

Loki sighed as he walked from the council halls where he’d just had a most important (boring) meeting with several dignitaries. He was heading back to his chambers, eager to remove his cape, helm and heavy leather and metal armour.

 “LOKI!!!”

 The name echoed, the Allfather’s booming voice resonating in the hallways. Loki stopped in his stride and turned to see his father, Odin, his mother, Heimdall, and High Councilman Højbjerg not too far away as they stalked up to him, flanked by several Einherjar guards. Frowning, Loki saw his mother wringing her hands anxiously and Højbjerg looking like a thundercloud out for blood.

 He looked at Odin. “Father?” he asked innocently.

 The Allfather gritted his teeth. “Do you have any idea of what you have wrought?!” he growled at him.

 Loki looked from person to person trying to figure out which of his pranks had been discovered. A severe chastising was coming. “I’m not sure I…”

 “Do not, even for one second, think that we do not know this is _your_ doing!” Odin shouted, his voice echoing in the large empty halls. “You are a child of the Seiðr and you were charged with the creation of that spell to aid Forseti with the Vanir Meditation rites.”

 “And I did!” Loki protested.

 Odin growled. “It blew up in his face!”

 Holding back a snicker, Loki opened his hands, palms up. “Well, surely I cannot be blamed if Forseti used it improperly…”

 The sound that Odin made caused Loki to flinch to silence. He glanced at his father, who was standing tall, Gungnir gripped in his hand tightly. When he calmed down, satisfied that Loki was not going to speak again, he continued. “Forseti knows how to use that spell, and it was in the middle of the actual Rite of Meditation. High Councilman Højbjerg and the other Vanir dignitaries were…”

 Loki swallowed hard, interrupting. “But, Forseti told me it was to be used in practice! How was I to know he was lying to me?”

 “So you admit that you sabotaged the spell?” the Allfather asked.

 “I...yes, but…” Loki started carefully.

 “One month,” Odin said sternly.

 The prince heard his mother take in a breath and he looked at Odin. “What?” Clearly a decision had been made about punishment before they even approached him, which would explain Frigga’s worry and reaction.

 The sentence was repeated. “One month on Midgard.”

 “What?!” Loki exclaimed in a panic.

 “ _Without_ your magic!” the Allfather added.

 Loki growled. “You can’t do that!” He looked for Frigga pleadingly. “Mother…”

 Odin stood between his son and his wife. “No! You will not pander to your mother’s over-sensitive nature! One month on Midgard without your magic or Aesir strength. This will allow enough time for Forseti to recover from his injuries and for us to smooth things over with the Vanir dignitaries, and for people to forget your mischief this day!”

 The Einherjar, acting on an unspoken order from Odin, surrounded Loki, grabbing him roughly, and he was dragged to the observatory where Heimdall activated the Bifrost. He was told to remove his helm and cape. He did so and Odin slammed Gungnir on the ground. Loki felt his powers stripped from him. Perturbed, but knowing nothing he could do or say now would sway the decision, he turned to walk into the stream.

 At the last moment, he heard the High Councilman snicker. “Do not let it touch the ground,” he said with wicked vengeance.

 Turning sharply, knowing Højbjerg’s influence over the Allfather was significant, Loki tried to protest but it was too late. Odin nodded and the prince was hauled along the Bifrost stream toward Midgard.

 Rather than the steady landing he was used to, he suddenly found himself free falling, wind whipping his black hair about, preventing him from seeing the land below him, tumbling at a speed that had the ground rushing up to meet him quickly. Before he had time to think, he felt his arm breaking and his ribs cracking, the impact on a body of water at high velocity knocking him unconscious. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling from Asgard, Loki is rescued...but who is that woman and can he trust her?

                                                          

It was one of those extremely hot days, where looking to the horizon made it seem like the earth was melting. Taking a deep breath felt like your lungs were in an oven. The heat was so intense that even opening the door made no difference; there was no natural air movement.

 Tidying up her bedroom, Jaimie glanced at the A/C unit, thankful she’d managed to have it repaired at minimal costs recently. She adjusted it to keep the air in the house cool throughout the day. She headed to her daughter’s bedroom to see that the child was in the middle of the small but difficult task of dressing herself.

 Jaimie had noticed in the recent weeks that even though her daughter was quiet, she had been wanting more independence for such things. She observed Morgan by the door for a little while, seeing she only had one sock on not quite correctly and the other, the wrong color, close by. To add to her socks issues, the 5-year old seemed to be struggling with the straps of her little sundress. Smiling fondly, Jaimie stepped forward into the room. "Morgan, baby? Do you need any help?"

 The brunette-haired girl turned to her mother, a frown on her cute face. "No, I'm fine, Mama." She sat down on the floor and put her sock on correctly, then huffed when she saw she had the wrong colored one for the other foot. She stood up to find the matching one in her dresser, sat again to put it on, and finally managed to pull up the straps of her dress over her shoulders. Blowing a lock of hair that had fallen in her face out of the way, the little girl went to her bookcase and picked up her favorite story, Peter Pan. She sat quietly and flipped through the pages.

 Smiling, but feeling her throat tighten with sadness, Jaimie watched her daughter. She knew the child could read a little, but preferred looking at the images. The difficulties of the last few years year had taken a toll on her as well, Morgan quieting down, her introvert side taking over, and Jaimie knew she could only give her daughter the love and care she needed instead of pushing her to go back to the wonderful bubbly person she had once been before her father left them.

 She went into the kitchen to prepare coffee and breakfast but as she grabbed the coffee can from the freezer, she heard a loud crash in her backyard. She looked across the living room and through the open patio doors, seeing water from the pool splashing everywhere. Dropping the can, she rushed to the door, taking in a breath before she went out and warning her daughter loudly. "MORGAN?! Baby, stay in your room! Mama’s gotta go take care of the pool!" she lied, knowing the child wouldn’t disobey since she had explained the dangers of pool cleaning products time and time again.

 Squinting in the bright summer sunshine, placing a hand across her forehead to try and block it so she could see, she made out a dark form in the water as she unlocked the gate. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed when she realised it was a man and he was not moving. She jumped into the pool fully dressed and grabbed him, pulling him to the surface. She took a deep breath as she emerged and pulled the figure to the pool’s stairs. “So heavy!” she said through gritted teeth.

 She managed to drag him up the stairs only to realize he wasn’t breathing. With strength she didn’t know she possessed, she climbed the stairs and pulled the man out of the water. She knelt by his side and started the CPR maneuvers, only briefly confounded by the hard leather and metal he seemed to be wearing. Counting and breathing into his mouth, she pressed his chest as hard as she could to get compressions through his... _amour_?

  _Loki felt like he was floating in a void, peaceful. A light began to shine in the distance and he lifted his arm to cover his eyes to shield them from the brightness. He still squinted at it, clearing his vision. With a sudden groan, he felt the air being sucked from his lungs while being drawn towards the light. Another breath gone and he was even closer. He was suffocating, and the pain in his chest grew. He grunted, trying to draw breath, and then could hear a woman counting while the light grew brighter and brighter._

 He opened his eyes and again was blinded by bright sunshine. He saw cloudless blue skies above him and tried to breathe but couldn’t. Loki suddenly sputtered, scrambled to lean over onto his side, coughing and spitting water from his lungs. He was finally able to take a big gulp of air, then heard a voice next to him.

 "That's it, breathe, slowly."

 Wheezing as he breathed, trying to gather his wits about him, Loki could already tell he had a cracked rib despite the leather shielding him. _It could have been worse_ , he thought. He could have already changed into his casual attire and had _all_ his bones broken.

 He looked around, blinking, then his gaze settled on the woman, taking in her worried but cautious appearance. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was obviously smaller than him. _Not much of a threat_ , he told himself. He tried to sit but groaned in pain.

 "NO! Don't sit up yet!" Jaimie exclaimed, gently pressing against the man’s shoulder to get him to lie back. She saw him hiss and hold his ribs and could tell he was injured more than she thought. "You almost drowned. You would've with all that...that...armour!" she commented. She rolled him onto his back again and scanned his face, seeing only a bruise on his cheek. "What's your name?" she asked.

 The man didn’t answer, breathing as deeply and carefully as he could. With a sigh, Jaimie tried to lift the breastplate. "For some reason, you landed in my pool with... _that_ on," she said, gesturing to the armour. "Are you cosplaying or something? Did you get drunk? The convention's in Phoenix, not here!" Again, she tried the breastplate to assess the man’s injuries but it was tightly locked in place. She frowned and looked up. "Hey, can you understand me? _Hablo inglès_?" she asked in Spanish.

 His eyes closed tight to shield them from the sun, Loki tried to bring the arm not holding his ribs up, but cried out, a sharp pain going through him. _Broken or fractured arm_ , he thought. He panted through the pain and tried to access his magic to begin healing, but it wasn’t there. It was then that he remembered the reason he was there in the first place and the circumstances surrounding his banishment.

 The sun was momentarily blocked when the woman leaned over him, and Loki opened his eyes, noticing her hovering. He could see her mouth moving but her voice sounded far away. The dizziness proved too much and his eyes rolled back in his head, and he passed out from the pain.

 Jaimie sighed loudly. "Dammit! Of course, you just _have_ to pass out!" She groaned and looked around. Further in the pool, there was an inflatable pool mattress she had forgotten to take out the day before. "Well, I'm already wet,” she said, shrugging. She jumped back in the water and swam to the mattress, grabbing it and pulling it back. She climbed out of the pool and managed to roll the strange man onto the mattress, then dragged him toward the house, hoping the plastic would hold.

 With sweat and water dripping down her back, Jaimie heard the mattress blowing up when it raked over a rock and she lowered her head with a sigh. She unlocked the childproof barrier and left the pool area, dragging him still. She heard steps close by.

 "Mama?" Morgan asked softly.

 Jaimie turned swiftly, eyes slightly widened. "Everything's fine, baby, get back inside, okay? Go get your book!" she said, smiling to reassure her.

 Morgan frowned and put her fists on her hips. "Who is that?" she asked.

 "I don't know,” Jaimie replied honestly. “He's injured, and Mama’s trying to help him." She grabbed the side of the mattress and proceeded to drag him completely inside, right up to the middle of the living room, thankful of the tiled flooring. Again, she tried to take off the breastplate, getting slightly frustrated.

 Loki could feel himself being moved and starting to come around, but the pain he felt was overwhelming. He groaned and let himself being pulled along. The warmth of the sun disappeared and he felt chilled, the cold water seeping into his bones through his tunic and leather trousers. He felt the woman struggling to get his armour off. "There's...a...catch..." Loki said hoarsely. He lifted his good arm to try and show her where the release was.

 Feeling along, then under the breastplate, Jaimie glanced sideways, seeing her daughter was still there. "Morgan, can you bring Mama the phone?" She heard a click just as Morgan scampered off and Jaimie pushed on a metal piece, the breast plate coming off. She noticed with relief that the man seemed to breathe easier when he groaned with what seemed to be relief.

 Morgan brought the phone over and Jaimie put her hand on the man’s shoulder. "Relax, I'm calling an ambulance, you'll be fine." She dialed 911 quickly but heard nothing. She tried again, frowning, but didn’t even get a dial tone. "Damn! Stupid solar flares!"

 "Mama! You said a bad word!" Morgan shouted.

 Jaimie sighed. "Sorry, baby...the sun is not helping us right now," she told her daughter. She addressed the man again. "There's issues with the phone lines and even internet these days. But don't worry, I'm a nurse, I can help you," she said in a soothing tone. "What's your name?" she asked.

 Still in a haze, Loki felt better once his breastplate was removed. He lifted his arms, grunting when it hurt, and counted. _Three, three cracked ribs, but none broken_ , he thought. He heard the woman speaking, asking his name, and he groaned, in too much pain to try and be clever. "Loki," he wheezed.

  _Strange name._ “Loki, hi! I'm Jaimie. Like I said, I'm a nurse, I'll help you as best I can, but I need to get you out of this...costume." She gestured to the armour he had on. "Just tell me what's linked and locked where so I can take it off." While she spoke, she took off his boots and vambraces, knowing those were easy, waiting on his instructions.

 Grunting in pain, Loki tried to sit up but gave up quickly. He pointed to various catches and releases to undo his armour and leather, until he was left in a sopping wet black knit tunic and his trousers.

 Jaimie lifted the tunic and took it off gently, then pulled off Loki’s trousers, leaving him in his... _breeches? Geez, this guy is really into accuracy for his outfit!_ She looked carefully and saw dark bruises forming over his ribs, then pressed gently. "Not broken but cracked." She continued to his shoulders, then his arm, and heard him hiss. "That’s definitely broken though,” she said under her breath. She checked his eyes to look for signs of a concussion. "Follow my finger," she said softly, looking into his startling green eyes that almost took her breath away.

 Loki frowned at the woman, not fully understanding what she wanted him to do, but when he did follow the finger she was waving in front of him without moving his head, she seemed satisfied. He closed his eyes again and took a breath, tired from those simple efforts, then felt her hands along his neck.

 "Do you feel any pain there?" she asked. She didn’t turn his head just yet, waiting for his answer, but definitely didn’t feel any broken bones there, only seeing the bruise on his cheek getting bigger, surrounding his left eye.

 "No," Loki said, his voice still rough, his throat hurting from the coughing and spluttering earlier.

 "Very well, I'll check your legs now." Jaimie moved down and palpated his thighs, then his knees. Nothing seemed to be broken and it was the same along his ankles and feet. "Any pains?" When she saw him gently shake his head, she sat back on her heels. "Well that’s good. What the hell _happened_ to you?”

 Loki didn’t bother answering, unsure how to even formulate an answer right now. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a little girl peeking around the doorframe. When she saw he had caught her looking, she gasped and disappeared. He chuckled, regretting it when the vibrations made his chest hurt.

 Sighing when she saw her daughter scampering off, knowing she was shy in front of strangers, Jaimie scratched her head as she looked at Loki. "Okay, well, you have two choices: either I wrap you up in a bandage now and then I help you to bed, or we go now and I wrap you up after the painful part. It's obvious you can't go anywhere on your own right now." She frowned when he didn’t respond. "Hey!" She snapped her fingers. "I'm helping you here, I don't know who the hell you are. I can just call the police instead."

 Having faded into a blank stare, Loki was trying to meditate the pain away, but the woman snapping her fingers brought him crashing painfully back to reality. He looked at her. "I thought...you said...the phones...aren't working," he panted, each part of the sentence hurting.

 Jaimie scrunched her nose. “Yeah..." She sighed, knowing the man was not a threat injured like he was. "So, I'll help you up and take you to the guest room. I'll patch you up when we're there." She slipped her arm under his shoulders to help him sit up slowly. She felt bad, hearing him groan and grunt, but ultimately it would be more comfortable than the tiled floor.

 She held him steady under his good arm as he walked hunched over. Standing upright would only hurt him and put more pressure on his ribs. The pace was slow and Jaimie saw water dripping down his nearly-naked body as she led him to the guest bedroom.  She would have to mop the floor once he was settled.

 Once in the hallway, she called out to Morgan. “Baby? Can you come help Mama, please? Bring me some towels from the closet." she asked. She heard little feet shuffling on the hardwood floors of the hallway. _She might not be very talkative but she’s always helpful_ , Jaimie thought with a smile.

 When they got to the guest bedroom, Morgan followed and handed the towels to her and then quickly left. Jaimie placed Loki’s hand on the dresser. "Hold on, I'll just dry you a bit so you don't soak the bed." She patted him down, rubbed the water out of his hair, and put a dry towel over the pillows so the water didn’t seep through. She considered suggesting that he remove his wet underwear, but she quickly shook off that idea, then help Loki to lay down. She heard him groan. "I'll be right back, I'll just get bandages and painkillers."

 Lying down carefully and looking around the room, Loki noticed the neat decoration with minimal furniture. His eyes fell once again on the little girl that the woman, Jaimie, had called Morgan. He smiled at her gently and she squeaked, running from the room again. Loki didn’t laugh this time, patiently and painfully waiting for the woman’s return.

 Jaimie hurried around the bathroom, getting out her medical bag; she was glad to have kept it stocked up. She went back to the bedroom and spread out what she needed. She starting by putting Loki’s arm in a brace, then laid it down. Wrapping his ribs proved harder on him, seeing and hearing him wince all the way through the process. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts," she said softly, but regretfully. She tightened the bandage on his ribs enough so that they were protected, but not enough that he couldn’t breathe. She finished by putting his arm in a sling and rested it on his chest.

 The pills in the bottle of painkillers rattled when she picked it up and she took out three pills. "Here, swallow those," she told Loki.

 Slinging them back, Loki took the proffered glass and swallowed them, but they nearly stuck in his throat, making him choke them down. "Thank you," he rasped politely.

 “Of course, Loki. Now, I can't do much more for you. I'll try again and call for help later, but those solar flares are not my friends right now. Get some sleep; I'll leave the door open. Call out if you need anything. I'm Jaimie," she reminded him. "I'll be right down the hall!" She smiled, hoping it comforted him, and headed out wondering what the hell had happened to him in the first place!

 Watching her leave, Loki closed his eyes and began meditating to try and keep the pain at bay until the medication the woman had given him began to work. He tried to think about what had happened. Højbjerg was very upset; so upset at a tiny prank played on his son! But to suggest that the Son of Odin, without powers or magic, be dumped, quite literally, on Midgard like that? _How injured was Forseti?_ Loki sighed and felt himself drifting towards unconsciousness as the pain dulled, but not before sensing someone watching him. He opened his eyes and saw the little girl again, peaking in the doorway. He smiled at her as his eyes began to droop, tiredness claiming him.

 Morgan spoke softly, but he was asleep before he could hear her. "I know who you are,” she said.

 Mopping the water on the floor, then picking up the coffee can that had thankfully not spilled, Jaimie finally started on breakfast. She glanced around and didn’t see her daughter. "Morgan? What do you want for breakfast?" Not getting an answer, she frowned. By this time of day, the child would’ve asked for food. But, given the excitement of the morning, she could understand if breakfast was far from her daughter’s mind. She put the coffee on to brew and went looking for her, finding her in the doorway of the guest bedroom.

 Jaimie sighed and knelt before her daughter. "'Baby, you have to leave him alone, he needs rest. He's hurt," she whispered softly.

 The little girl shook her head. "I know who he is, Mama."

 "So do I,” Jaimie replied. “His name is Loki. He'll rest there until I can call for help."

 "Mama, no! I know _who_ he is!" Morgan shrilled.

 Taking her hand, Jaimie brought her along to the kitchen so Loki wouldn’t be disturbed. "Come on; breakfast. You can explain while you eat,” she said, wondering what her daughter had in store for her. She left the guest bedroom door ajar so Loki could call out if he’d need help.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaimie and Morgan get to know their visitor.

Trying to balance her checkbook, Jaimie grew worried. As much as she tried to watch the way she spent her money, it was getting tight and soon, she would have to go back to work. She sighed and made a pile with her receipts and bills.

 She had tried to speak with Morgan earlier, but her babbled nonsense and the way her mother didn’t understand her had made the little girl escape to her bedroom in a huff. Jaimie felt bad but truly did not understand what her daughter meant when she said she knew the stranger. It was impossible for her to, which was the notion she had tried to make Morgan understand. All she had gotten in return was pouting and the silent treatment.

 When Loki woke up a few hours later, his head was pounding. He groaned as he opened his eyes, having forgotten where he was. He sat up suddenly and cried out in pain, falling back against the pillows. He panted and hissed, everything coming back to him in seconds: the fall, the pain. He groaned and tried to settle so at least the pain would go away.

 When she heard a cry from the guest bedroom, Jaimie got up quickly and glanced at the clock. It was time for more pain medication. She rushed to the bedroom after getting water, finding Loki panting. “You tried to sit up, didn't you?"

 Snapping his head toward the woman, Loki couldn’t remember who she was. The worried look on her face reassured him that she wasn’t a threat, but he still frowned and was wary. "Yes..." he said, shifting uncomfortably.

 “It's time for more pain medication." She put a few pills in his hand and gave him the glass. "Do you ache anywhere else?" She heard the floor creaking and turned back to see Morgan. "Baby, go back to your room. Loki needs to rest, okay?"

 Still Morgan lingered, a book in her hand. "I know who you are," she said to Loki hugging the book to her chest.

 He looked at the little girl for a moment, now briefly remembering their previous interactions, then fixated his attention on the pain medication. He took them and drained the glass of water. He thanked the woman and looked at her, uncomfortable. “I...need to relieve myself," he stated softly.

 Nodding, Jaimie took the glass from him and put it down, then slipped her arm under his injured arm. She helped him up slowly, slinging his good arm around her shoulders. They slowly walked to the bathroom while Morgan stared, eyes wide.

 When they got to the bathroom, Jaimie naturally reached for his underwear but Loki placed a hand on her arm to stop her. "Um..." he said awkwardly. "I think I can handle that myself," he added, a small smile playing on his lips.

 "Sorry, old nurse’s habit." Jaimie blushed and exited the bathroom. "I'll be right outside the door if you need anything." She closed the door behind her and found Morgan still standing there. "What is it, baby? You want to show me something in your book?"

 Morgan shook her head. "Not you. Him," she said, pointing to the door. "I want to show him," she said again.

 Jaimie crossed her arms. "Just wait a minute there, young lady. He needs to rest, I'll take him back to bed and then he’ll probably need some food. You can show him later."

 The little girl stomped her foot and frowned, leaving Jaimie wondering what had gotten into her. She had rarely seen her daughter acting this way and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

 Loki carefully pulled down his breeches, and while he was busy, he looked around. The bathroom was clearly shared. There were children's toys in a bucket, shampoos and conditioners; only a tiny area was neat and tidy, clearly the woman’s. He noticed there were no men's things, nothing to indicate a male's presence. He finished, shook and put himself away, groaning with each step towards the door. He opened it slowly and saw both the woman and the little girl standing there.

 Immediately, Jaimie went to help him, taking him back to bed carefully. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "I've got some soup."

 "I...am," Loki said with wonder. he wasn’t usually _this_ hungry. His mortal body, needing healing, must also be requiring the nutrition. He looked at the woman. "Sorry, what did you say your name was again?"

 She smiled as she helped him lie back against the pillows. "Jaimie, my name is Jaimie. And that little mouse over there is my daughter Morgan." She took a step back. "Give me a few minutes, I'll heat up soup and be back to help you eat." She left and tried to get Morgan to come, but the girl shrugged her away. Jaimie sighed. "Don't bother him, he needs rest," she warned her. "And I don't like your attitude, young lady!"

 Watching the little girl at the door, Loki could tell she wanted to come in. He noticed the book she was clutching in her hand but mostly its title: _Norse Gods and Goddesses and other Viking Tales for Children_. Loki smiled at the girl but didn’t beckon her closer or give her any more regard until Jaimie returned, concentrating on his breathing and pain management.

 Hurrying in the kitchen, Jaimie heated up soup quickly, making sure it wasn’t too hot so Loki could eat it immediately. She put out crackers and cheese, in case he was hungrier for more than just soup, then put everything on a tray. She went back to the bedroom and settled things on the night table. "Do you want to try and eat on your own or would you like me to feed you?" she asked.

 Before Loki could answer, Morgan climbed on the foot of the bed. "I know who you are!" she said more boldly holding the book out. Loki just smiled knowingly at her.

 Jaimie bristled. "Morgan Barnes! What did I tell you earlier? Get off the bed!"

 Laughing, then groaning, Loki watched as the little girl almost growled and jumped off the bed. “Little Helcat,” he murmured without malice. He looked at Jaimie while Morgan stomped off. "I think I will try to eat on my own," he said to answer her earlier question.

 Pulling out a bed tray, Jaimie settled it over Loki’s lap and placed the food in front of him. “There you go. Just take it slow.”

 "Thank you...Jaimie," Loki said, feeling there was no point in his being imperious or demanding. On Midgard, for the moment, he was simply an injured man in the home of a woman and child who seem to trust him enough to want to help him. If he did anything to upset either, he would likely be handed over to the authorities and he wasn’t sure what would happen to him then. He understood the delicate balance he had to maintain.

 "Of course!” Jaimie said brightly. “Now tell me, Loki, how the heck did you end up in my pool?"

 She had barely finished her question that Morgan stormed back in. "I KNOW!! I KNOOOOW MAMA!"

 Jaimie sighed and shook her head while Loki looked amused. "Alright, young lady, I'm giving you _one_ chance to explain your behavior or you'll be punished. You know what that means? No books and no colouring," she warned her daughter. "What do you need to say so much that it can’t wait?"

 The girl came closer and looked at Loki, her book still in hand. She climbed up again at the foot of the bed, making the food tray shake. Loki steadied it to prevent it from spilling. She was determined and huffed when she noticed she had lost her place in the book. She went through each page while Loki nibbled on a cracker, then had a taste of the soup.

 "Found it!" Morgan said happily, pointing to a picture on the page. "Loki!"

 Jaimie laughed. “Yes, that's his name, baby, just like your name, Morgana, is from a tale too. Morgana Pendragon. I've told you this before." She smiled apologetically, hoping Loki understood Morgan was just a child.

 "Noooo..." Morgan said slowly. "He _is_ Loki!"

 "Yes, his name is Loki," Jaimie said again, her annoyance starting to show. She went in closer and saw the image Morgan was showing and her eyes widened at the likeness. "I...I’m sure it's just a coincidence!" She cleared her throat and glanced at Loki.

 Slurping the soup, Loki didn’t say anything.

 "Loki...um...Loki...?" Morgan smiled, then frowned. "Loki…” She waved her hands as if trying to coax an answer from somewhere. “Loki...!?" She looked at him helplessly.

 He realized she was trying to complete his name and he smiled. "Odinson," he said between mouthfuls.

 "Yes! And I am Morgana Jaimieson!" Morgan said triumphantly.

 Loki laughed. "Jaimiedottir. You’re a daughter, not a son."

 Inhaling sharply, Jaimie tried to hide her consternation. "You...enjoy Norse myths too?" she said, trying to sound casual. _Please tell me you’re just some nut who looks a bit like the man in this book and decided you’d really like to cosplay as him!_

 Morgan hopped around the room, bouncing gleefully singing, "Loki Odinson, Morgan Jaimiedottir!" over and over, pleased with herself.

 Glancing at Jaimie warily while he finished his soup, Loki nodded. "I do enjoy the inaccuracies about them," he said.

 "How would you know they’re accurate or not? Do you study mythology? And cosplay it? You sure looked like a god in armour when I found you!” the nurse said.

 Loki raised an eyebrow. "Would you believe me if I told you the truth?"

 "You're hardly in any place to lie,” Jaimie said, stepping off the bed carefully. "I’m warning you, mister,” she said, her voice low, suddenly not liking where this conversation was going and getting defensive, “if you threaten my daughter or me, your ass will be out of here in no time.”

 Loki lifted his good hand in supplication. "I mean you no harm. You are correct, I am in no position to lie. I am Loki, of Asgard,” he said, bowing by slightly leaning forward, wincing in pain.

 Reaching for Morgan quickly, Jaimie picked her up off the bed, frowning. "W-what? The real thing? How could this be? Gods don't exist!"

 Sighing, Loki sat back carefully. He had forgotten how modern Midgard seemed to have moved on from believing in gods. _A lie would have been better_ , he thought.  He chose to take it lightly. "Would you believe...I'm alien?"

 Jaimie snorted. "An alien, really? That's your other option?" She looked at Loki seriously. _Fallen from who knows where, he’s barely hurt whereas someone else should’ve died_ , she told herself.  She held Morgan closer while the little girl tried to wriggle free. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

 Not particularly wanting to get into the specifics, but too tired and in pain to think of a decent lie, he decided for once the truth probably was the best way to go. She probably would not believe him anyway, and he had no way to prove himself. "I was sent here as punishment. I was deliberately injured as part of said punishment, and I am not allowed to go home until one Midgardian month has passed."

 "M-Midgardian?" Jaimie asked, frowning.

 "That means Earth, Mama!" Morgan said proudly.

 Swallowing hard, Jaimie stared at Loki, her brows furrowing. "You're really...a god?" When he nodded, she put her daughter down, feeling unsteady on her own feet. The little girl climbed back onto the bed, unafraid with her book. "So...can I...call someone for you?" she asked, suddenly thinking her nursing skills were not enough to treat an other-worldly god...alien...creature.

 Observing the little girl flipping through the pages, Loki watched as she found a picture of Asgard, or rather, how Midgardians perceived it. She held up the book, making Loki smile. "Yes, that's where I am from," he said, then looked at Jaimie, "No, there is no one you _can_ call, which is why even if your communications devices work, you cannot contact the hospital, police, anyone..." he said softly. He hoped she would not take that as a threat.

 "What would they do with a god?" Jaimie murmured. She had an idea of what they would do. Heal him, interrogate him, determine he’s a nut and then throw him in a padded cell.

But she was curious and unwilling to jump to such conclusions so quickly. She decided to probe for more answers. "So...you did something wrong, on Asgard, and they decide to send you down to Earth for a swim."

 He nodded. “That is a fairly accurate analogy, yes. Although I do not believe they were specifically aiming for the pool.”

 Jaimie paced around the room. “So, what, I'm...hiding you?"

 "Not exactly. I am not hiding from anyone. Asgard put me here, they will know where I am at all times. But...I am in need of medical assistance and with no Midgardian records, it could make my care in a hospital or in the custody of your authorities...difficult for me." Loki shifted, uncomfortable. "I have a mortal body right now...your care will be sufficient."

 Breathing in slowly, Jaimie nodded. "Okay, I'll believe you for now. But any funny business and it's out the door! Understood?" she said pointing at him sternly. He nodded quickly. She gathered the bowl, the glass, and the spoon. “I had enough of one asshole, I don't need another,” she muttered under her breath.

 Ignoring the remark, Loki sat back and noticed Morgan staring at him. He smiled gently. "I must look a frightful mess," he said to her.

 The little girl giggled. "You look small. Thor is big," she said, pointing to the images.

 Loki rolled his eyes. "Er, yes, he is rather muscular." He looked at the completely over exaggerated muscles in the picture of Thor and noticed his image was made to look weak and evil, Thor’s golden and strong. "Looks can be deceiving though."

 Jaimie picked up the tray from his lap. "Are you still hungry...Loki? Should I still call you Loki? Or God..or...?" Her question trailed off awkwardly, still a bit fazed by the situation.

 He smiled. "Loki is fine, and no, thank you. I would like to rest, if you don't mind."

 "Sure, of course. You know the drill. I'm close if you need something." She left with the tray and told Morgan to follow.

 This time, the little girl didn’t argue, a wide grin on her face.

 As the two left, Loki contemplated Jaimie’s reaction. She had taken the information well...so far. He sighed. Not taking chances this time, Loki decided to sleep sitting up this time, and he quickly drifted off.

 Settling the tray on the table, almost dropping the bowl in the sink, Jaimie braced herself on the counter. _I have a god...in my house. Willcox, Arizona, of all places, a god falls in my pool!_ she thought. "Why is it always me that gets weird men?" she muttered out loud. She shook her head and started cleaning up the things she had used, going back to her budget once she was done while Morgan happily sang, “Loki Odinson, Morgan Jaimiedottir!” whilst colouring in.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-habitation gets funny and uncomfortable between Jaimie and Loki.

When he woke up again, Loki noticed the sun had begun setting and his pain had returned. He had been right. In this position, it was easier for him to stand with minimal effort and he ambled slowly out of the room, nearly tripping over Morgan.

The little girl was lying in the middle of the hallway, colouring. She looked up and showed him her picture. "Look, I drew you!" she said proudly.

He tried to lean down but winced, instead smiling at the little girl, taking the drawing. "Ah, a much better representation!" It was merely stick figures, but he felt he should encourage her efforts. He noticed Jaimie coming down the hallway and nodded politely to her to show there was nothing foul going on.

Morgan stood and showed him the drawing in more detail. "That's you and that's Thor!" she said, pointing to the drawing. In this one, Thor was much smaller and she smiled. “He is better like this.”

Loki smiled. “And so am I!” He looked at Jaimie with a grin, who was also smiling at the drawing. “I am just heading to the washing chambers. I should like to bathe if I may?"

Jaimie nodded. "Are you strong enough to stand for a shower? Or would you rather sit in a bath?" she asked, heading to the linen closet. She took out a towel and a washcloth.

Trying to stand up tall, Loki’s eyes widened and pain lanced through him. "I had better have a bath,” he said with a groan, his ribs still giving him grief.

Jaimie nodded. "Okay, just wait a few minutes, I'll draw one for you and help you in." She went into the bathroom and got the water running, hot enough to be comfortable, not enough to burn him, and found a soap that wasn’t as scented as the one she used. My flowery shampoo will have to do, it's all I have, she thought with a grin.

Approaching, Morgan poked her mother. "You can give him my ducky, Mama!" she said.

Patting her head, Jaimie smiled. "I'm sure he'll like that, baby! That's very nice of you!" She finished preparing the bath and helped Loki. "Can you do this on your own? Do you need help bathing?"

He glanced down. "I may need help, but..." He looked at Morgan, who was peeking in the door. "And then, there is the matter of..." He gestured to the bandages and sling.

"Give me a minute!" Jaimie headed out, taking Morgan with her. "Can you stay here? Mama needs to help Loki in the bathroom. This is for grownups only. Stay here and colour, alright?" The girl nodded and laid back on the floor, starting another drawing, while Jaimie closed the door behind her once back in the bathroom.

She carefully started taking the sling off Loki’s arm, then the bandages. "This'll hurt, Loki, I won't lie. Your arm is broken and your ribs cracked. I'll lower you in the tub and we'll take it from there, okay?"

He nodded and let her do her work. He chuckled when she hesitated once she got to his breeches. "Something wrong? You were all ready to help me take a piss before..."

Jaimie blushed and laughed softly. "It's been awhile since I played nurse and...as you might have noticed, there is no man around. But, here goes!" She grinned and pulled down his underwear, holding in a gasp of surprise. Oh hello nuuuurse! she thought.

Loki smiled at her reaction but didn’t say anything. He stepped out of his breeches and put a leg into the bath. He stepped in carefully, then waited for Jaimie to finish removing the sling.

She gripped his good arm tightly so he wouldn’t slip and lowered him in the tub. "Is it okay? Not too hot?" Loki shook his head and she grabbed the washcloth. "So...do I...clean you?"

"I think I can handle that, but...would you wash my hair?" He tried to lift his good arm above his head, finding it difficult.

"Can you just scoot forward and slightly lean back? I'll do what I do with Morgan and take a plastic container to wet and rinse your hair." Jaimie demonstrated and Loki moved enough to let her work without complaining.

He considered how very in his stride he was in taking everything and wondered if the presence of the child had mellowed him somewhat. He would normally have been demanding or rude to a lowly Midgardian. But then again, I am one right now, he thought. He knew it would do him no good to antagonise the person currently caring for him. He glanced at Jaimie, who was working diligently. “Where is the father?" he asked to fill the silence.

Her fingers stilling on his scalp, Jaimie froze for a moment but then continued. "He's not around,” she said tersely. “It's just her and me. And it's fine that way," she continued with a cold tone. She breathed in and out, trying to relax a bit. "I...I'm sorry. It's been...a journey. But she's a good child."

"She is very knowledgeable for one so young."

"Well, Morgan is young, yes, and I stay at home with her. I started teaching her to read early, she's very independent but...she...she's closed off," Jaimie explained, her voice wavering. "Her father..." She cleared her throat, feeling emotional. "Since her father left, she changed." She glanced at Loki and shook her head. "Why am I telling you this?" she asked with a shy smile.

Loki smiled reassuringly. “You don't have to tell me." He let her finish his hair and he was glad to be rid of the god-awful smell of the chemicals from the pool, even if he did now smell of flowers. He slowly sat back up with Jaimie’s help. "I can probably take it from here now," he said, placing the washcloth on his bent knee. He grabbed the bottle of liquid soap, squirting it on the washcloth and began rubbing his legs.

"I'm sorry, I tend to babble on when I'm...distraught.” Jaimie stood up. “I'll leave you to it, so just let me know when you're done so I can help you up," she said, wiping her hands dry. She left Loki alone to check up on Morgan.

As soon as she left, Loki ran into issues. He couldn’t wash his back or even his chest, the pain too intense. He attempted to at least wash under his arms, even going as far as to use his broken arm. He grunted and groaned and winced through it. He had just reached to wash his genitals, cock in hand when Jaimie came back.

Her eyes widened and she blushed a dark red. “Oh shit, I'm sorry, Loki!" She closed the door just as quickly, leaning on it. "I thought I heard you calling out, I thought you were ready!" she said a little louder.

"It's not what it looks like!" Loki called out, supremely embarrassed that she happened to walk in on him right at that moment. He glowered at his hand around his shaft and continued washing, giving perfunctory tugs for no pleasure. He attempted to stand by himself, unsure if he should call Jaimie back after all that.

"You said a bad word again, Mama! You go to your room!" Morgan shouted from down the hall.  
Jaimie snorted and glanced at the little girl, smiling. She couldn’t scold her, the girl being right.

Still beet red, Jaimie sighed. “I'm sorry, I should've knocked!" she shouted through the door.

Morgan was still giggling on the floor. "Mama said shiiiiit!" she said in a singsong voice.

"MORGAN BARNES! I will not warn you again!!" Jaimie growled.

"No, Mama, I'm Morgan Jaimiedottir!" the girl replied, proud of herself.

With a loud sigh, Jaimie pressed her head on the door. Oh, the fun I will have with this, she thought sourly. She knocked on the door softly. "Can I come in?" she asked tentatively.

Slipping and grunting, Loki hit his head lightly on the lip of the bath but barely felt any pain. "Yes!" he said, realizing he clearly needed help.

The thudding sound made Jaimie rush inside. "Are you trying to injure yourself again?" she asked, reaching to hold him up. She helped him out of the tub, then wrapped him in the towel. She pressed the water out of his hair, then wiped his body down gently. "I'll get you clothes. Just sit here for a minute," she said, helping him sit on the toilet, having closed the lid.

She went hunting for clothes and found her ex’s. “I hate that asshole but I'm glad he left some of his crap behind!” she muttered to herself. She found underwear, a t-shirt, and some longer shorts and also some pajama pants, unsure if Loki wanted to fully dress of not. She returned to him and found him trying to smooth his hair back groaning with pain each time.

Glancing at the clothes, he looked sheepish. "Will you help me dress?" he asked. "Sorry. I could probably manage with either a broken arm or cracked ribs. Both seem to have left me rather helpless."

"It's okay. You're lucky I'm a nurse. Otherwise, I could hurt you more unintentionally." She showed him the pajamas first and he nodded. "Wise choice. You need to rest and shorts, unbuttoning and all, could be complicated." She put the piece of clothing on the floor, then the underwear over it, so he could put his feet in them. She pulled them up slowly, doing her best not to look at his penis.

Once the underwear and pants were up, fitting quite well thankfully, Loki glanced down at her, ignoring her blush this time. "Do you need to wrap me up again?" he asked.

"Yes, I just wanted you to have pants on," Jaimie said in a squeaky voice. She grabbed bandages and wrap his ribs tightly until he grunted in pain, then put the brace on his arm. "Let's try the t-shirt, then I'll put the sling on." She prepared the shirt like she did with Morgan, inching the fabric at the hem, then the arms, and tried to put it on without hurting him. She glanced up, seeing him pale. "More painkillers?" she asked.

Loki nodded, the pain getting worse as if the washing attempt aggravated all the internal wounds. He sat down slowly, feeling faint. He watched as Jaimie found painkillers and handed them to him with a glass of water.

"Now, back to bed or living room? The worst part of the heatwave is over, it's going to get cooler soon...I think! Do you want to lay on the couch? Or the one outside?" she asked as she placed the sling around his neck and put his arm through it carefully.

Loki grimaced. "I am...hungry again," he said. "Perhaps not going to bed right now might be a good idea."

"Okay, let's get you on the couch then.” Jaimie slid her arm around Loki’s back and helped him get to the living room, noticing Morgan trotting behind them with her drawings.

"I'm hungry too, Mama!" the little girl whined softly.

"I know, baby, I'll just settle Loki and make some dinner, okay? How about dinosaur nuggets tonight?"

Morgan squealed and ran past them to the living room, sitting on one end of the couch. Jaimie sat Loki on the other side. She propped him up with pillows and he laid back. Heading into the kitchen, she poured them all some fresh water, bringing it to the living room. “Morgan, baby, tell Loki what dinosaur nuggets are!"

The little girl laughed and turned to Loki, whispering. "It's not really dinosaur! It's chicken! She thinks I don't know!"

Chuckling at her innocence, Loki could see how intelligent Morgan was. “You're very smart," he told her. "Can you tell me of other things that are not what they seem?"

She thought for a moment. "Fishfingers!" Morgan said again. "Fish don't have fingers!"

In the kitchen, Jaimie dug for the bag of chicken nuggets from the freezer and stopped for a moment. She hadn’t heard Morgan speak that much in a long time and wondered what had gotten into her. The truth was, she was more than happy to hear her daughter’s voice louder than a whisper.

She put enough nuggets for everyone on the pan and set it in the oven, then prepared potatoes. Morgan liked mashed potatoes more than anything else in the world with her nuggets. She smiled and called out to her again. "Morgan, tell Loki why you like mashed potatoes with your dino nuggets.”

The girl giggled. "I can make roads. And make the dinosaurs walk on them. With barbecue sauce for rivers!" she told the god, her eyes wide.

Smiling widely, Loki lowered his voice. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Morgan nodded and moved in closer, edging along the sofa, her mouth agape waiting for the secret.

"When I was a small child and I was learning magic, one of the first things I ever created by illusion was a bilgesnipe down a path with a river as well!" he whispered.

The girl looked at Loki, her eyes wide. "Magic?" she whispered. Loki nodded.

Having heard some of the conversation, Jaimie popped in the door. "What's a bilgesnipe?" she asked.

Loki glanced to the door, seeing "Oh, it's a huge ugly lumbering beast with antlers, thick legs, stout muzzle, tramples everything..." He looked at Morgan who was giggling and smiled.

"Oookay!" Jaimie commented. "Can you...really do magic?" she inquired, echoing her daughter's question.

"Not right now. I've been stripped of my powers for the month. Normally I can,” Loki explained.

Nodding, Jaimie turned around and went back to the kitchen, wondering in what world she was living since a god that could do magic was in her house. She focused on her cooking, putting potatoes to boil and getting green beans ready, knowing it was another of Morgan’s favorites. Her daughter also liked to build bridges on her plate with them.

Time passed quickly as she cooked and Jaimie mashed the potatoes, got the nuggets out of the oven, plating everything up. She brought standing trays in the living room, putting one up for Morgan and one for her and Loki. She wanted to sit close to him in case he needed help.

Once everyone was settled, she helped Loki to sit up. "It's not...godly food, but it's good!"

While Morgan rearranged her food, Loki tried to settle comfortably and smiled. “It's fine," he said. He picked up the fork and pulled his food apart, tasting every item one by one.

Watching her daughter eat while she did the same, Jaimie felt overwhelmed, seeing Morgan react to Loki so well. It was more than she did with anyone in a long time. “Baby, why don’t you pick out a movie for us to watch?” She saw her pick out her favorite movie, Penguins of Madagascar.

The girl giggled as they watched. "Mama, why does he say "pengwings?" she asked.

Jaimie grinned. "Because he doesn't know any better, baby. It's pronounced ‘penguins’, you know that, right?"

Morgan nodded with a smile, then continued to eat. Jaimie sat back and smiled, eating as well. The god watched the interaction with fascination. He could sense something had shifted as he saw Jaimie’s eyes light up when her daughter asked a question. He ate in silence, watching his hosts instead of the movie, the animation holding no interest in the presence of the two.

A lump was forming in Jaimie’s throat as she listened to her Morgan’s babbling. She had missed her daughter’s vivacity, seeing her closed off more and more as time went by. She watched her brighten up as the cartoon played on TV.

When they were all done, she picked things up and went to the kitchen. "How about an ice cream sundae for dessert?" she called out.

Morgan squealed in delight and it convinced Loki to agree. He was curious to see what it was and when Jaimie returned, he observed the substance in the bowl while she gave Morgan hers.

"Chocolate and caramel sundae, no cherry, for the lady!" Jaimie said with a bow.

Scrunching her nose, Morgan laughed and thanked her mother, taking the bowl. Jaimie brought Loki his dessert along with a spoon. "Ever had that?"

"I have had ice cream before...but not in this capacity...this is a lot!” he said with a smile. He took the spoon and began eating, humming approval at the taste.

"You don't have to eat it all. I don't know why I make them this big. I just eat more of the caramel and chocolate than the ice cream, actually!" Jaimie laughed and licked her spoon, her eyes closed as she savored the dessert. When she opened them again, she saw Morgan had an ice cream mustache and she snorted. She pushed her own bowl away, unable to eat any more. "I would offer you coffee, Loki, I'm not sure you'd want any in this heat...and after ice cream!"

Loki’s ears pricked with interest. "I could go for some coffee," he said, the drink being a guilty pleasure that he regularly enjoyed.

"Oh? Okay! I'll make some. Do you put anything in it? Cream? Sugar? Whiskey? Brandy? Bailey's?" she asked as she gathered the bowls.

"Milk, two sugars," he replied, holding in a groan. Pain was throbbing along his body again. "Though I could also do that a shot of whiskey," he mumbled under his breath.

After putting coffee to brew, Jaimie brought back a washcloth to clean Morgan’s hands and mouth, then returned to the kitchen to prepare the coffees. She brought Morgan some juice then sat on the couch, the mugs on the tray. "So...Loki...what did you do to be sent here?"

He sipped the coffee, humming with pleasure at the full flavour and grinned. "Nothing, I was falsely accused." He said nothing more, but winked at her, then grimaced as the bruise on his face felt tight.

"Mmmhmm, falsely accused. Enough to be thrown out?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Would you like some ice for that? I'm guessing the painkillers aren’t having much of an effect on you."

Finishing his coffee, Loki tried to push himself up. "Actually, I think I will just go to bed." He winced and groaned, feeling the nurse’s hand on his shoulder.

"Woaaah, wait, let me help you." She did the same routine and helped him up, walking him to the bedroom and helping him to settle in the bed. "I'm not far if you need anything. Morgan and I will stay quiet, it's almost her bedtime anyway. I'll shower and head to bed to read myself. So just holler if anything's wrong." She pulled the sheet over him and placed the pillows so he was comfortable.

Loki looked up. “Thank you, Jaimie. I appreciate this. I know I've been thrown into your life unceremoniously and you have no reason to trust me..."

"No, I don't,” Jaimie said bluntly. “I live here alone with my daughter and in a way, we're vulnerable. But you don't know me either or what I can do. So we're both in the middle, Loki. As long as you abide by the little rules in my house, I'll help you. My main concern is my daughter's safety," she said, staring at him. "Is she...are we safe from whoever sent you here?"

The god smiled. "When you said earlier that you would punish your daughter if she could not explain her exuberance...no books and no colouring, I believe it was?"

Her brows furrowing, Jaimie nodded. "Yes, it was. I meant it. She can't go around yelling at people like that."

Loki chuckled. "It’s a punishment. Well, this is my books and colouring. You're in no danger from my father...taking away my toys."

Relaxing, Jaimie smiled and patted his leg gently. "Okay then. We understand each other. So I'll leave this light on, you can turn it off when you want to sleep. My room is across the hall." She left him to his own devices, getting her night clothes and putting them in the bathroom.

She found Morgan and gave her a bath before putting her to bed, then read her a Norse tale, her daughter’s request, Morgan suddenly fascinated by their houseguest. As soon as the little girl was asleep, Jaimie went on for her own nighttime routine to slip in bed, the day having been quite long.

She barely made it through the first few sentences of her book before she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nice day in the sun, an encounter ruins Jaimie's day, leaving Loki clueless.

The following couple of days were much the same. Pain, painkillers, Loki watching interactions Jaimie and Morgan, and healing. But, even if he didn’t have his powers, his healing was quicker than if he were a mere mortal.

It was the morning of the third day that he realized this. Breathing no longer hurt, he could lift his good arm above his head and his broken arm felt as if the bone had already knitted together. He was getting fed up of being bed bound, though feeling twitchy.

"Morning!" she smiled at him and put out clothes for him. "How do you feel? How's the pain today?" she asked as she helped him sit up. “Hmm...you seem better at that!” she said, noticing he moved with more ease.

Loki sat up and took a deep breath, clenching his jaw. "I believe I may be experiencing what you Midgardians call 'Cabin Fever'. But, yes, the pain is easing,” he said.

"Good! Then today, you'll eat at the table and we're going outside,” Jaimie stated firmly. “You definitely need some fresh air, and Morgan wants to swim. You can't since you're still bandaged up, but some sun might give you a little color.” She helped him get dressed and sighed when she saw her ex's favorite t-shirt was on the top of the clothes pile.

"Something wrong?" Loki asked, noticing her look.

"Nothing, no." Jaimie waved away his question but then turn back to him. "Later today, I'll go into town to buy some food. I'll get you some clothes. _This_ ," she said pointing to the t-shirt, "it has to go."

He looked down at it. "Pity...I've grown rather fond of it." He grinned at her when he saw her glare at him. "I'm teasing!”

"I _hate_ that t-shirt.” Jaimie gritted her teeth. "I'll make rags with it. But for now, food!”

They headed in the kitchen slowly and Jaimie got the pancakes she had made out of the oven, keeping the food hot. Morgan was reading quietly, learning more about Norse mythology. They ate quickly, then Morgan asked to go in the pool, so Jaimie helped her change into her bathing suit, doing the same afterward.

Once outside, she put on Morgan's floaters around her arms and the little girl went off, squealing in the pool. Jaimie and Loki sat in the shadow, the heat already blazing. _So much for it cooling down..._

Almost immediately, Loki broke into a sweat, making him frown. "It's very hot..."

"Welcome to Arizona, Loki!” Jaimie said with a laugh. She stood quickly. “Wait here, I have something that you might enjoy." She went inside and prepared slushies, then returned to offer him one. "This might help. If it doesn't, we can just go back inside with the A/C on."

Loki stood and stretched for a moment, then sat back with the slushie in hand. He tested the drink and its coolness made him feel better. “Thank you, Jaimie.”

She smiled at him and nodded to the pool. “If you want to try to swim, I can take off the bandages. But I don't know how it'll be. I've never seen anyone heal so quickly."

The god smiled in return. "Actually, I think I'd like that. I won't swim, but just sit on the steps...the heat is intolerable."

"You'd get used to it, but yes, Arizona's an oven this time of year!” Jaimie stood and took off the bandages slowly, seeing the bruises had already started to fade. She was impressed but kept further questions to herself. _He_ is _a god after all_. "Those shorts are fine for water, so don't worry about it. And I'll get you clothes later." She helped him into the water.

As soon as he was sitting comfortably, she dove in the water and joined Morgan in the shallow end of the pool to play with her. She kept an eye on Loki, seeing him using his good arm to bring water to his neck to refresh himself. Morgan splashed her with a loud laugh and Jaimie went on playing shark with her, making her daughter squeal.

After a few minutes, she came closer, Morgan in her arms. She dipped down so they’d both be in the water, then looked at the god, "Tell us, Loki, what's it like in Asgard? "

"It is mild," he said, splashing his face with water and sipping the cool drink. "By Yggdrasil, this weather is appalling. How can you stand it?"

"Born and raised here, Loki. I'm used to it. But I know it's hell for some. We can go inside if you'd like. It's time for Morgan's nap anyway." She glanced at the little girl, seeing her eyes drooping slowly, her head resting on her mother’s shoulder. “Yeah, she's tired!" she said with a smile.

"This heat would make anyone tired!" Loki felt grumpy and he slowly climbed out of the water, taking his time not to slip.

Once he was standing up, Jaimie noticed the shorts he was wearing were practically transparent. She couldn’t help but stare, her jaw dropping. The fabric was sticking to his body, leaving nothing to the imagination. Of course, she _had_ seen him completely naked, but there was something about not quite being able to see it all that fired her blood.

She finally looked away, feeling her body twitching and her nipples hardening underneath her bikini top, but she blamed the cold water for that.

Settling Morgan more comfortably in her arms, she followed Loki out of the pool and saw him rub himself down before padding into the house. He sat on one of the plastic stools at the kitchen counter, and Jaimie cranked up the A/C. She headed out to change Morgan into regular clothes and put her down for a nap.

She returned to the kitchen and found Loki in a seemingly better mood. "Care for a snack?" she asked.

He nodded. "Please,” he said with a smile. He could feel tingling through his body as his magic healed him. _Or Father’s magic_ , he thought bitterly. He experimented and tried to cast a simple spell, but it seemed only the healing part of his magic was available to him, nothing else working.

Jaimie fixed up some chips and dip, dried pepperettes, and refreshing lemon iced tea. She noticed Loki’s fingers moving. "You said you couldn't do magic,” she said as she set down the plates on the table.

"Well, I still cannot. I know that will not come back for a month, but...some part of it is healing me still, or my father is doing it,” he explained.

"Well, that's good! Not that I'm kicking you out but...Arizona doesn't seem to be a good place for you, weather wise. Asgard must be much better,” Jaimie said with a smile. “The sooner you heal the better, right?”

Loki sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't believe my punishment will end sooner than the imposed time. healed or not."

Jaimie raised her hand, waving any worry he could have away. “Like I said, you're welcome here anyway." She grabbed one of the sausage-like pepperettes and start chewing on it, making sucking noises, enjoying the smoky taste.

An eyebrow raised, Loki grinned. "Naughty," he said, his voice deep and seductive. He then realized how forward he had been when he saw Jaimie’s jaw drop and the pepperette pressed on her lip.

She swallowed hard and put the piece of meat down, taking a long sip of her tea, finishing it quickly; she was almost out of breath when she put the glass down, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry, that just slipped out," Loki said, thoroughly embarrassed. "I think it's safe to say the bump on my head must have dislodged my usual filter." He smiled to reassure the nurse. "It won't happen again."

“Usual filter? So you talk to women like that, usually, in Asgard?" Jaimie asked after clearing her throat.

Shaking his head, Loki sighed. "No, I do not!" he said firmly. "I am respectful to women, unlike my oaf brother."

"Oaf brother? Thor? You don't like him?" she asked, frowning.

Loki shrugged. He didn’t feel like getting into his family situation. “He is my brother...sibling rivalry,” he explained. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked trying to get the subject off him.

Nodding, Jaimie nudged her glass. "I have a sister, but she's this genius, scientist. She lives in Australia, so we don't see each other a lot. Maybe once every two years. She came over at Christmas. So we keep in touch online. But we've never been close. She’s...closed off a bit...as some geniuses are." She frowned. "I'm used to being on my own. It’s just Morgan and me.”

As he sipped his drink, Loki sensed her uneasiness. He popped some of the snacks in his mouth. "Does my presence here burden you?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all. It's nice to have company other than a child. The only people I see are the townies when I go shop lately. It gets boring talking to yourself,” the nurse explained with a smile.

Even if he disagreed, Loki nodded. He felt most productive when he was left alone for days. "Well, if you don't mind my staying here the month..."

"I really don't. It's refreshing talking to an adult. And if I need some alone time, well, I'll just go outside in the sun!" Jaimie said with a grin, knowing he didn’t like the heat.

Loki laughed. "The perfect escape!” His laugh ended with a yawn. "See, the heat will make anyone tired." He stood and looked at his arm. "I don't need the sling anymore and I believe...a few more days at this rate and I should be fully healed. Then I can make myself useful...should you require it of course.”

"Well, I just might make use of you. I need a man around here!" She smiled, then froze, realizing the implication of what she said. She facepalmed, then looked away. "I meant...I...I have things in need of...repair...and..." She sighed as she picked up the empty plates and glasses.

Chuckling at the faux pas, Loki winked. "Well, I am unsure if I will be very good at mechanical repairs as such since I may not be familiar with the Midgardian methods..." He was tempted to say that he _could_ help with other manly duties...but decided to keep this professional of sort.

Jaimie allowed herself to smile. "I'll show you, it's not that hard. Now, I'll let you go nap. When Morgan's up, I'll go into town to shop. Don't worry if you're alone when you wake."

“Very well, I will manage,” Loki said with a nod. He headed back to his room, peeling himself out of the damp clothes and let them plop into the washing basket. He dried himself properly with a towel and climbed into bed, falling asleep quickly, a lot more comfortable without the sling on.

While she finished cleaning up the kitchen, Jaimie heard Morgan stirring in her room. She went to tell her daughter that they were going into town to go grocery shopping and the little girl asked for a present. Since she had been so lovely and outspoken the last few days, Jaimie agreed.

They drove into town, both humming to the music on the radio, windows rolled down. Food shopping went quickly, just as was the toy store visit for Morgan. They stopped by a men’s clothing store to get some things for Loki and when Jaimie headed to pay, she noticed a familiar figure. She gritted her teeth, stiffening from head to toe and looked around protectively for Morgan. Fortunately, the little girl was by her side, playing with the siren doll Jaimie had just bought for her.

Morgan’s father was on the other side of the store with his bimbo girlfriend, all smiles and lovey dovey with her. Jaimie hurried up to pay and get out, not wanting to see the man. She was quiet while she drove and inwardly happy that Morgan hadn’t noticed her sudden change in attitude. She was also thankful that her daughter barely remembered her asshole father.

When Loki woke up, the house was quiet. He got out of bed, stretching his still aching muscles, and got dressed in dry clothes. He wandered around the house and ended up in the kitchen, getting himself a bottle of water. Opening it was harder than he thought and he had to wedge it between his knees to open it with his good hand.

He heard the crunch of the wheels in the driveway and the door opening a moment later. Morgan rushed inside leaving Jaimie to grab the bags from the car, trying to calm down a bit more before going inside.

Morgan’s face lit up when she noticed Loki was awake. He smiled and she climbed onto the seat next to Loki, showing him her doll. "It's a Siren!" she said proudly.

She proceeded to tell him about how beautiful they were, their singing making people do anything they wanted. To illustrate her story, she started singing and telling Loki to give the doll some water.

Pretending he was compelled, Loki gave the siren water and Morgan took the sip, then gave it back to him, leaping off the couch to run to her room, telling him she wanted to introduce the new addition to her other toys.

Loki laughed and turned to Jaimie, noticing her angry frown. Concerned, he rose and joined her. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she muttered. "I’ve got new clothes for you, so you can just throw those away after you bathe.” She gestured generally towards him, indicating her ex’s shirt and trousers. “I'll just give these a quick wash first." She didn’t look at him as she spoke, not feeling like engaging, though. Seeing Hunter only sent her anger through the roof and she still resented him abandoning Morgan, and her.

Frowning, Loki sensed something was definitely amiss but didn’t feel it was his place to ask, so he let the subject go. "And, how long until they will be washed and dried?" he asked, pointing to the new clothes.

The nurse glanced at the time. "About ninety minutes. I would normally hang them to dry but...I'd rather not see those clothes you're wearing anymore. So I'll put those in the wash and tumble dry them, they'll be ready around dinner."

"Alright,” he replied, standing there in awkward silence, unsure on how best to proceed. He watched as she ripped open packets and removed pins and hangers and shoved everything into the washing machine. He didn’t yet see what it all was and didn’t really feel comfortable with Jaimie’s quiet anger, so he left.

He went wandering, passing the kitchen and living room, then saw Morgan happily playing with her new doll. He paused at her door and watched her with a smile; her innocence fascinated him.

He knew the child had noticed him, but she hadn’t acknowledged him yet though her acting was getting a bit over dramatic, clearly showing off for him before eventually going back to normal. Still, he stayed there, quietly observing, sinking to the floor to sit leaning against the door jamb.

They heard Jaimie yelling that dinner would be ready in forty-five minutes and Morgan jumped to her feet. "Will you watch my shows with me?" she asked. She held her hand out to help Loki up. He took it and rose, not letting go of it.

"I think I will,” he said, following her to the lounge area.

While the clothes were washing, Jaimie had poured a glass of wine to calm herself, then put away the groceries, keeping out only what she needed to cook. She prepared it all, dressed potatoes with barbecue grilled beef with a red wine reduction.

The more she cooked, the more she drank, filling her glass regularly. She felt herself relaxing and she managed to get dinner ready and the clothes dried and folded, leaving them aside for Loki to wear. She went to him, peeking in the living room. "Clothes are doooone,” she singsonged. “If you want to bathe before dinner, there's still tiiime.” Her words were a bit slurred.

Not really into the show Morgan was watching, Loki noticed Jaimie was wavering on her feet holding the pile of new clothes. He narrowed his eyes and rose to join her. "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked quietly, not wanting Morgan to think anything was wrong with her mother.

She nodded quickly, swallowing hard when she felt him so close to her. "Dinner will be ready soon, I'll wait until you're out of the bath to serve it," she replied softly.

Loki nodded, not pushing it and took the clothes when Jaimie gave them to him and went to bathe.

Jaimie went back to the kitchen and set the table, huffing at everything. Even the dishes reminded her of Hunter. He had bought the set for her birthday the first year they were together. She dropped one on the counter as the memory surface, gritting her teeth when the dish clattered. Annoyingly, it didn’t break.

Loki struggled with the clothing and cleaning items, but still managed to bathe without any help, then saw what Jaimie had bought for him. He chose a black cotton t-shirt and black jeans, letting his hair dry naturally and padding barefoot back to the dining area just as Jaimie was dishing up. "Tadah!" he said. "No more of your ex's clothes for me!"

Jaimie glanced at him and smiled a little, pouring herself another glass of wine and one for him. "You look quite swell. And I'm happy not to see those clothes anymore. I'll burn them with the next bonfire," she said, handing him the glass a little too quickly. She called out for Morgan and served dinner, feeling more and more tipsy.

Thinking back, Loki recognized the smile on Jaimie’s face as the similar one Thor and his warrior friends would have when drunk. She was well on her way to that as well, but Loki didn’t understand why. He had caught the wine glass she was handing him just in time since she let it go too early, and he sat opposite her at the table, observing her carefully. She cut Morgan’s food and didn’t fight with her when the child refused to eat her vegetables. Something was definitely bothering his host.

As soon as she was done, vegetables still untouched, Morgan headed back to the living room to play with her siren doll, but it wasn’t long before she was asleep on the floor.

Jaimie pushed her plate away and went to pick up her daughter, nearly tripping over herself. Loki followed her as quickly as he could with his injuries and moved Jaimie to the couch. “Hold on. Stay there; I will put her to bed,” he said, picking Morgan up carefully. “Is there anything I need to do for her first? Favorite toy to sleep with? Blanket?"

Blinking rapidly, Jaimie looked at him. "The green fish. It'sh her favorite. Don't cover her too much, she doesn't like it in the shummerrrr," she slurred.

With a nod, Loki took Morgan to her bedroom and located the green fish, placing it in bed with her, tucking the fish under her arm and placing the covers up to her waist. He looked down at her affectionately and then returned to Jaimie, seeing she had topped up his drink along with her own.

He sat next to her. “Now, will you tell me what is wrong?"

As soon as Loki sat, she grinned and chuckled, then crawled onto his lap, straddling him but still mindful of his injuries. She kissed him roughly, pushing her tongue in his mouth. His eyes widened as she kissed him, her tongue invading his mouth, and for a moment, he was too stunned to do anything. He eventually placed his good arm at her shoulder and managed to push her away gently, her body still pinning him to the couch. "Jaimie, what are you doing?"

She giggled and pressed herself on him boldly. "I'm kissshing you!" She ran her hand down his chest and cupped his groin, massaging it firmly. She kissed him again, making loud humming noises.

Loki managed to pull his head away from her kiss and she ended up nipping and kissing his neck. He groaned as her hand slowly made his cock harden. "Jaimie, stop. You're drunk."

“I’m not that drunk!” She whined against him and bit him slightly, grinding on his thigh.

Loki hissed with pleasure. "No, except that earlier today you were embarrassed at sucking suggestively on food, and now you are trying to see how far down my throat you can stick your tongue,” Loki said trying his hardest not to simply take full advantage of the woman above him.

Jaimie shook her head, his words penetrating slowly then gasped and pulled away, her eyes droopy from alcohol, his words finally registering. She flushed dark red and managed to climb off his lap, nearly falling over. "I'm...sho...ssshorry. I...just...I'm sorry!" She tried to get up to head to her bedroom.

Loki tried to catch her hand, it slipping away quickly. "Jaimie, wait!" He called after her, but she staggered away quickly away, getting to her bedroom slamming her door loudly. Crashing on her bed, Jaimie muffled a sob in the pillow.

"You're so stupid!" she yelled in the fabric. She managed to curl up over the covers and the wine taking its effect even more, she fell asleep, feeling like she had just made a terrible mistake.

Loki groaned when the door slammed and placed the heels of his hands to his eyes and rubbed hard. Idiot, he chastised himself, not because he had rejected her, but because he knew he could have handled it a lot better.

He looked around the room and saw it was a mess, Morgan's toys laying around, the glasses and plates still on the table. He got up and began clearing away, ignoring his erection and wondering why he suddenly was, for once, such a gentleman.

After he finished tidying up as best, he could he placed the dishes into the dishwasher, though having no idea how to work it, so he just left them in there. He also cleaned the surfaces so that when Jaimie woke, it wouldn’t be to a complete mess. He looked around and went to the fridge to get a bottle of water, then rummaged in the bathroom for the painkillers she had been giving him.

When he passed her bedroom, he opened the door softly to see she had fallen asleep with her clothes on. He slipped in and placed the water and pills on her bedside table, knowing she’d need them in the morning. He noticed dried streaks of tears on her cheeks and wondered if what happened earlier was the cause of it.

He left her room and headed to bed himself once again wondering if he had made a terrible mistake.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward moment, Loki, Jaimie, and Morgan head out to spend some time together.

A humming sound woke Loki early and he opened his eyes to see Morgan playing next to his bed. He blinked at her sleepily and smiled. "Good morning, little one," he said softly. He turned over onto his side and watched her.

She acknowledged him with a smile and continued playing but after a few minutes, she sighed. "Mama wouldn't wake up and I'm starving!"

Loki wasn’t surprised by what the little girl said. "Your mother needed some much-deserved sleep after that magnificent meal, don't you think?" he said. He got out of bed, thankful he had put on a pair of linen sleeping trousers. "Come on, let's see what we can find, yes?" He extended his hand to Morgan and she took it.

The both went to the kitchen, quietly padding past Jaimie’s room. Once there, Loki settled the girl at the table and served her cereal and milk, waiting patiently for Jaimie to get up.

It was the sun on her face that woke Jaimie up. She felt like a whole army troop was stomping in her head. She sat up slowly and noticed the pills and water on her night table; she lunged at them like a madwoman, figuring Loki must have put them there since Morgan couldn’t reach the medicine cabinet.

 _MORGAN!_ she thought. She got up quickly, hissing from the pain in her head, to see where her daughter was and what she was doing.

Not finding her in her bedroom, she rushed further inside the house, calling out for her. “MORGAAAN!” She ran into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks, seeing Loki sitting at the table with Morgan while she quietly ate her cereal. Breathless, Jaimie sat and groaned, her head thumping. “Is...is everything alright?" she asked softly.

"Loki gave me breakfast since you were too tired!" Morgan said innocently before continuing to eat.

The god nodded. “Yes, all is well." He looked at Jaimie. "And you? Are you well?"

She didn’t look at him directly, instead rising to kiss the top of Morgan's head. "Morning, baby. Morning, Loki. I'm...okay. I just need a coffee. Or a bucket of coffee!" She got the coffee can from the freezer and started trying to brew some, every sound seeming loud to her.

Clearing his throat softly, Loki continued eating cereal, not wanting to push Jaimie to discuss anything, especially not in front of Morgan. "Could I get some of that?" he asked her when she turned around. He pointed to the coffee.

"Of course, I'll make breakfast for us if you haven't eat…” She stopped short when she saw he was actually eating. She sighed. “I think I need to eat something, my stomach is…” She heard her stomach grumble. "I need to eat, definitely."

Morgan finished her cereal and brought her bowl to the sink, saying she was heading back to her room to play. Jaimie nodded and sat while the coffee brewed. She finally dared to look at Loki in the eyes, breathing in slowly. "I'm so sorry about last night. I clearly wasn't...myself."

“I know," he simply said. "And I will forgive you if you tell me what brought it on." He grinned impishly. "It cannot be simply my charm," he said with a hint of a tease.

Jaimie laughed softly and stretched her neck to see if Morgan was playing in the hallway like she sometimes did, and when she didn’t see, she relaxed. "When I went shopping yesterday, I saw my ex, her father. She didn't see him, he didn't see us. Anyways, she probably wouldn't remember him," she explained wearily. "He was...he looked so...happy."

Loki remembered her talking about her ex and not in good terms. "You resent his happiness?" he asked.

She gritted her teeth. "We were happy. Until we weren't." She glanced in the hallway again, lowering her voice. "I realized after Morgan was born that he didn't want kids." Her eyes prickled with tears. "He's missing out on the most amazing little girl to be with a bimbo almost half his age! I don't resent his happiness, I resent him,” she added, her throat tight.

Smiling gently, Loki inquired further. "And the child, she was not...planned for?"

"We talked about it a lot, I wanted her, so much. But he...wasn't really there anymore after I became pregnant. He worked longer hours, didn't help out around the house. And when she was born, he didn't get up at night, didn't bathe or feed her. One day, about two years ago, he just upped and left. Took what he needed, left a note and he was gone,” Jaimie explained.

A frown formed on Loki’s face. "He just left all his responsibilities? But surely, he must have indicated to you before you became pregnant that he did or did not want a child?"

She shook her head, a wry smile on her face. "No, he didn't. But he knew I wanted a family. He knew from the start and he stayed. I thought it was implied that a child would come. And to his credit, he did stay for three years after, even if his mind had left the relationship by then."

Leaning forward, Loki placed a hand on Jaimie’s, patting it gently. "Well, if it's any consolation, Morgan is a wonderful child and you're doing a marvelous job of raising her on your own." He smiled. "He really doesn't know what he’s missing."

Without pulling away, she smiled. "Thank you, Loki. I do my best, really. The money's tight, but she'll start school soon and I can go back to work," she explained. She looked up to meet his gaze. "I'm really sorry about last night."

He pulled his hand back, but his smile remained. "I now understand why you did it. You were looking to make yourself feel better, but, I could not take advantage of you like that, even if you were...insistent." His smile widened.

Her cheeks flushing, Jaimie cleared her throat. "I was. I was drunk. I just haven't been angry like that in a long time. It won't happen again, I promise."

Loki couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed so he simply nodded in acknowledgment. Under another circumstance, he very well might have allowed her to throw herself at him, but his mother had taught him better than that and he was glad to have controlled himself, especially now knowing the reasons behind Jaimie’s actions. She would have regretted it.

~

About a week later, when they had truly settled into a routine, Jaimie proposed an outing so they’d have something different to do. "There's a pond and stream close by, in a park where a lot of people go, more refreshing than the pool, lots of shade, lots of trees. I'll pack some snacks and drinks and drive us there!”

Loki put down the book he had been reading. He stood, still unsure of the outside, unable to stay in the sun too long. "There's something like that in this Norn-forsaken heat retainer?"

Having heard the offer from the hallway, Morgan came rushing in. "MAMA, I WANT TO GO TOOOO!"

Jaimie laughed. "Like I'm going to leave my best girl all alone!" She smiled at Loki. "Yes, there is. There are trees around and it's a little hidden, even if everyone knows about it. It's beautiful!" Loki smiled and nodded in agreement.

Excited, she picked up Morgan and headed out to dress her over her bathing suit, then changed herself. She proceeded to pack a lunch while waiting for Loki to get ready, Morgan excitedly bouncing up and down on her chair.

Even if his injuries had completely healed, thanks to whatever magic Odin allowed him to retain, Loki still had no access to his own magic at all. And being stuck indoors for the last week, he was eager to leave the house, even for a short trip and in this heat. He had never felt so trapped in his life, but at least he enjoyed the company.

Watching Jaimie and Morgan interact over the last week and Morgan including him in things had felt different to how he would normally spend his time, and he found he did not hate it. He indulged the child quite a bit, coloring and letting her ‘read’ to him. He found her imagination was astounding.

It was only the oppressive heat that suffocated him, and the inability to get out for more than a few minutes that bothered him, so he was glad for this proposed outing.

Having changed into swimwear, he joined them in the entrance. "Well then, let's go!" he urged with a smile, taking the hand Morgan was extending to him.

The drive to the park was nice, the windows rolled down, music blaring and Morgan singing over it. Jaimie couldn’t help but smile, seeing her daughter coming out of her shell more and more each day. The nurse wasn’t sure if it was Loki being around, the whole situation, or just a phase, but she didn’t care; seeing her daughter happy was all that mattered.

A few families were already at the park when they arrived, kids playing around. Morgan noticed a little girl she knew from the occasional daycare she went to and went to play with her while Jaimie and Loki found a spot in the shade. She laid down a blanket over the grass and got some slushies out of the cooler, wanting to drink hers before it melted.

Quickly removing his shoes, Loki laid on the cool green grass and sighed with happiness. "Oh yes," he said with a satisfied groan, "this is much better!"

Jaimie smiled. "Great! And if you want to swim, the water's colder here. It comes down from the canyon. I'll go later when Morgan wants to go." She handed him a slushie. "So, how do you feel? You seem to be better!"

The cold drink went down well and Loki nodded, able to hold the drink with the arm that was hurt barely a few days ago. "I feel better! Thank you, this place reminds me of Asgard," he said lowering his tone so nearby people wouldn’t hear him speak. “So, tell me...you mentioned that your money is tight and you do not work right now, waiting for Morgan to start her education. How do you find your routine?"

With a quick glance toward Morgan, Jaimie sighed. “Honestly? Days are long sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I love her so much, but, it's hard spending days with only a child for a companion. I miss interacting with adults. I inherited around the time she was born and that's how we've made it this far, but I'll need to go back to work." She looked at Loki. "She starts school in the fall. She's so smart, I know she'll do great. When she goes, I can start working again."

The last of his drink slurped loudly and Loki leaned back on his elbows. He crossed his legs at the ankles and breathed in deeply, trying to meditate like he did in the gardens of Asgard when he wanted to replenish his magic. He felt no pull of the nature around him, nothing he could glean, but he knew it was due to his powers taken away. It was still calming.

Relaxing slowly, Jaimie closed her eyes when she saw Loki leaning back but was soon interrupted by a noisy Morgan who wanted to go swim. With a laugh, she helped her take off her dress, putting on her floaties and water shoes, then did the same (minus the floaties), heading down to the stream. The little girl yelped when her feet touched the cold water but still threw herself in, splashing Jaimie.

Opening his eyes just in time, Loki observed Jaimie undressing, taking in the curve of her ass and the swell of her breasts peeking over the top of her swimsuit. He unconsciously licked his lips but since she didn’t turn back, he didn’t pretend he wasn’t looking. He observed mother and child swimming and enjoying themselves until a cry of anguish was heard close by.

"Please help him!"

Loki turned his head to head the source of the commotion and it piqued his interest. He stood and moved over to where several people were standing under a huge tree. High in the branches was a young boy that had somehow managed to climb a tall tree, but his foot was now snagged between two branches, and he was crying hysterically.

“Somebody do something!" a woman was screeching nearby. "My boy! His foot!"

The god noticed that many people were too dumbstruck to move. Someone rushed off to fetch a park ranger, but Loki took action. Without wasting more time, his quick eyes and battle training found the way the boy likely climbed up and with quick reflexes but still not fully healed, he leaped to the first branch.

From the stream, Jaimie saw Loki go to the tree then starting to climb. She grabbed Morgan and got out of the water to see if her nursing skills could be of help. She watched Loki, impressed by his ability, but the higher he got, the more she wondered how he would get down. It was Morgan whining softly that made her realized she was clutching too hard and she let her down, the little girl wrapping her arms around her mother’s thigh. They both watched as Loki progressed.

With this forward observation, Loki could quickly jump from one branch to another, his agility easing his way up the tree. He landed a little awkwardly on one weaker branch and it snapped under him. He just barely regained his balance as several people gasped below.

As he reached the top, he noticed how high he was and wondered how the boy’s mother did not see him climbing. _It must have taken him several minutes!_ he thought. He finally reached the boy; the child was clutching onto a branch like it was his lifeline. "Hello," he said. "Quite a pickle you've gotten yourself into."

The boy sniffled. "You talk with a funny accent," he said.

Loki smiled. "Well, to me, _you_ talk with a funny accent." The boy smiled slightly and Loki winked. "Do you want to get down?" he asked him. The boy nodded and the god looked at where his foot was trapped. It was easy to see what had happened: the boy put his full weight on the current branch and then slipped and as that branch rose, it had trapped him against another thicker branch.

Placing some of his weight on the branch and hearing it creak dangerously, Loki guided the boy with gentle direction. "Pull your foot out, quickly now."

The boy moved as asked and quickly got up and slowly scrambled to get over to Loki. He transferred to a stronger branch and lowered himself. “Hang on to me," he told the boy. The child placed his arms around Loki’s neck. "And don't squirm!" Loki added. The boy shook his head and Loki dropped from the branch they were on, landing on another, then quickly descended the tree until they reached the ground, the boy holding on tightly.

Running to Loki, the boy's mother took her son in her arms and Jaimie rushed over as well, telling her she was a nurse. The woman let her boy be examined quickly, but there were only a few minor scrapes, except for a bruise on his foot, but that nothing was broken or even sprained. Jaimie told the woman to ice it if he was in any pain. The woman smiled and thanked Jaimie, then Loki profusely, squeezing his hand while her son clutched to her.

A few people called Loki a hero, but he shrugged it off with a smile, going back to sit in the shade. Having been in the sun for a moment, he was getting hot again, so he decided to swim. He removed his t-shirt and shoes and walked over to Jaimie and Morgan. "Coming back in?"

Morgan took his hand and pulled him along. "Come on!" she said, tugging his arm while Jaimie ran past him as he got in the water, splashing him along the way.

The cold water was a shock against Loki’s heated skin and he gasped. Jaimie laughed and got into the water, chasing him and Morgan around for a bit. When she caught Morgan, the little girl squealed with laughter and moved closer to Loki. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Morgan nodded and swam over to her mother, splashing her as much as she could when she was close enough, then swam away giggling.

Spitting out water and faking going after her daughter, Jaimie laughed. "I'll get you, baby, I'm like a shark!" She watched her daughter try to swim faster and didn’t move, smiling. Morgan reached Loki again and he lifted her out of the water in triumph of their plan going smoothly.

A woman came up to Jaimie and smiled as she watched. "What a lovely family you have there!" she said. "And your husband is so hands on with your daughter and a hero to boot, and handsome." She glanced over at her lazy husband and two teen children playing on their phones, hardly moving.

Jaimie glanced at Loki and Morgan and cleared her throat. Both of them looked happy. She didn’t correct the woman, thanking her instead. She was sure Loki would make a wonderful father, seeing how her daughter had blossomed around him. She swam to them, leaving the woman behind, then stood, water dripping down her body. “I will have my revenge, you know!" she said to them.

Morgan wriggled in Loki’s arms like she wanted to escape, but he held her tight. "Oh, it was all Morgan's idea..." he said.

She gasped and looked at him. "No, it wasn't!"

Narrowing her eyes, Jaimie stalked toward them then poked Morgan’s ribs, tickled her until she screamed. "You wanted to splash Mama!"

Loki had to let Morgan go when she squealed and wriggled harder, and she escaped her mother. He laughed, seeing her go, and sunk down in the water to escape the heat. Before long though, he left the stream and sat back in the shade, letting the heat dry his body.

Playing around a little longer, Jaimie and Morgan finally joined Loki, drying in the sun as well. Jaimie unpacked the little lunch she had brought, fresh fruit and dips, pretzels, cheese cubes and cold chicken; an awkward mix but perfect for a picnic.

They ate in silence, people coming and going. It was Morgan with a bombshell question that broke the silence. "Are you going to be my new daddy?"

Both Loki and Jaimie coughed, and Jaimie managed to catch her breath. "Morgan! N-no, Loki is...just visiting!" She looked at him, trying to apologize. "I...she...she...ugh!" She sighed and looked down.

Drinking some water and managing to swallow the suddenly dry meat, Loki caught Morgan’s expectant glare. "No, I'm not, darling. I am only visiting for a short time. I have to go back to Asgard, you know this,” he said softly.

She looked at him, then her mother, and went back to eating her chicken, picking at it. "Can I call you daddy while you're here with us? Until you leave?"

Loki stared at her, then glanced at Jaimie, a helpless look on his face. "I...er...I don't mind, as long as it's alright with your mother." He tilted the little girl’s head up by lightly placing his fingers beneath her chin. "But you do know calling me that will not change the fact that I will be leaving, right?”

Jaimie had to close her eyes to hide the tears pooling in her eyes. She never thought that Morgan had truly noticed the absence of her father. "You...don't have to agree, Loki." She looked at Morgan, seeing she was pouting. "Baby, I'm sorry, but you know Loki will have to go!"

Even through the pout, Morgan shrugged, picking at her chicken and remaining silent. She picked at her chicken and remained silent.

Not having expected this great day to be dampened this way, Jaimie sighed, her shoulders slumping. She never wanted to see her daughter unhappy. “If Loki is okay with it, I don't mind, baby," she finally conceded.

He pressed his lips together and when Morgan looked at him, her eyes were lit up and she was smiling. "Thank you!" she said. She threw herself around his waist and grinned. "I have a prince for a daddy."

Loki laughed. "Oh, I see! You're only using me for my title!"

The twinge in Jaimie’s heart didn’t remain for long, seeing her daughter so happy. But she knew it was temporary and wondered how Morgan would fare when Loki left. She gently poked her ribs. "Don't choke him, Morgan!"

The little girl laughed and hugged Loki harder, while he glanced at Jaimie, holding her gaze. He also wondered what would become of this when he went back to Asgard.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaimie needs some help with Morgan and Loki provides, all of it taking them a step further in this particular relationship.

Toward the end of the week, Jaimie needed to go shopping again, needing groceries and a few things for Morgan. She called her friend Willa, who usually babysat, but was destabilized when the woman refused. "What do you mean? You never work on Fridays!" she said, gripping the phone. Willa explained that work had offered her an extra shift, she needed the money, and so she was going in. She apologized, and Jaimie tried to think quickly when she hung up to find another option. "What am I going to do?"

Laying on his back on the floor, knees bent and arms stiffly by his side, playing Morgan’s mountain for her troops, Loki heard Jaimie’s distress but didn’t say anything, not feeling like it was his place to do so.

"Loki-daddy can look after me!" Morgan bluntly stated as she sent her little plastic troops that she had carefully arranged on his knees to their deaths.

Glancing at Loki, Jaimie shook her head. “I can’t ask him that, Morgan, he's...a guest, not a babysitter." But then again, she didn’t want to bring her daughter, her ex’s girlfriend working at one of the stores she needed to go to, and the perceptive girl would notice her tension.

"I don't mind looking after her,” Loki said. “I am but a mountain, after all. Strong and unmoving. I have no place to be,” Loki grinned at her. He lowered his legs to be a smaller mountain.

It made Jaimie fidget and she looked at him, then Morgan. Her daughter had been reacting well to him and the way he was with them and after the incident at the stream, she felt she could truly trust him. "I won't be long, I'll be as quick as I can...if you're sure!"

He nodded. "Lunch is at one o'clock. Dino nuggets. I remember how to use the oven."

"Perfect. There're french fries too, blue bag in the freezer,” Jaimie replied as she grabbed her keys and purse. "Thank you so much, Loki! My cell phone number is by the house phone, but I'm not sure it'll work. I'll hurry, I promise!" She went left the house and went on her way to her errands.

“Don’t move, Loki-daddy!” Morgan said as she slowly made her soldiers move.

With a grin, Loki waited, but soon turned into a mountain ogre and rescued all the troops from an avalanche before suggesting lunch. Morgan followed him to the kitchen and he turned to her. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to watch your shows, darling?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Need to make sure you don't get lonely,” she said with an innocent smile.

Loki laughed and prepared lunch for them both, reading the instructions carefully. He managed not to burn anything and also made Morgan some chocolate milk with her food, and they ate while watching one of her programs. Soon enough, the child was bored.

"Let's play hide and seek!" she suggested.

Reluctant to let her out of sight, especially with his lack of magic, Loki knew he could still find her in the small house with his hunting skills. "As long as you do not leave the house,” he told her. She nodded and he covered his eyes and counted to ten. The squeak of the kitchen cabinet let him know she was in there. "Ready or not, here I come!" he said louder.

He stalked into the kitchen slowly, making sure the child could hear his footfalls. He walked past the cabinet, heard her giggling, and continued on. As soon as he was past her, she quickly ran from the cabinet and out of the kitchen. Loki grinned and followed her out, seeing her dart into her mother’s bedroom.

Jaimie hurried into town and stocked up on dino nuggets and coffee, slushie preparation and the usual basic products. She added a little more than usual since Loki would be with them a little while longer. She expedited the buying of clothes for Morgan, happy to have caught a sale, then headed to the post office to pick up her mail. She went by the local bookstore to buy Morgan's birthday gift: a new series of children's books about mythology was newly out and it was at a fairly decent price.

The drive home took longer since she came upon an accident. As a nurse, she was compelled to stop to see if her skills were needed. She arrived home much later than planned and found the living room and kitchen empty. "Loki? Morgan?" she called out.

She heard Morgan giggling and Loki walking slowly. She put her bags on the kitchen table, trying to be quiet when she heard him telling Morgan that he would find her and it would be his turn to hide. Smiling and feeling her heart swelling, she took a moment to appreciate what was happening. Morgan was happily playing, carefree, and the fact that Loki, who didn’t know them two weeks before, was willing to play with her, a child, made Jaimie happy.

Following the sounds, she tried to find them but Morgan darted out and put her finger over her mouth when she saw her mother. "Shhh...hide, Mama, Loki is looking for me! Play with us!"

With a nod and smile to her daughter, she watched her run off and Jaimie did the same, hiding in the hallway walk-in closet.

With a grin on his face, Loki walked to the end of the hallway. Even with both Jaimie and Morgan quiet, it was easy for a hunter like him to find them. He closed his eyes and let his other senses guide him. He heard the bed creaking, Morgan in the bedroom, and the sigh from the hallway closet came from Jaimie in the closet. He turned on his heels and walked past the open door of the bedroom, seeing Morgan under the covers of the bed, peeking out from underneath. He went to the closet door and opened it suddenly. “Aha!”

 

Jaimie knew Loki hadn’t discovered Morgan yet and when he opened the door, she gripped the back of his neck. “I’m not drunk this time,” she whispered with a coy look. She kissed him suddenly, but his balance wasn’t steady; they toppled over. She managed to stop her fall with her arms so she wouldn’t hurt him and kissed him again, slowly this time.

His eyes wide as he laid on the floor, Loki decided not to stop her this time. He let her take the lead, her kiss slow and tentative, and he closed his eyes to enjoy it, wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her lightly.

Feeling him respond to her kiss encouraged Jaimie and she kissed him harder, her tongue tasting him. It had been so long since a man had touched her, she could feel goosebumps on her skin and her nipples harden against Loki’s chest.

Even if she wasn’t rubbing against him, he could feel himself getting hard and aroused, wanting more, but the bed squeaking made Jaimie pull away suddenly, just as Morgan came out of the bedroom.

"Hey! No one is looking for meeee!" she whined.

Her cheeks flushed, Jaimie sat on the floor quickly. "I'm sorry, baby. Mama was helping Loki. He...fell," she said, lying. She helped Loki up as he faked being injured. "Hide again, we'll look for you!"

After seeing Loki was not hurt again, Morgan smiled, squealed and then ran down the hallway. Jaimie sighed in relief and closed her eyes, then looked at Loki, blushing. "I...sorry...I..."

"It's alright,” he said, turning serious. "Kissing a hunter is a very impressive and effective way of distracting him from the track of the younger prey,” he added with a grin.

Pursing her lips, Jaimie then laughed heartily. "Seems so, yes. Should I let you go after that prey while I get on dinner?" she asked in a whisper.

He laughed and nodded, placing his finger at his lips. "No, no. I think she has bested me!" he said loudly. “I don’t think I could possibly find her now!” He walked silently to press himself against the wall and as soon as he did, Morgan came out of the room. He pounced, her around the shoulder. The little girl squealed and struggled, laughing.

“You cheated Loki-daddy!" she said, almost pouting.

The sight of her daughter laughing and enjoying herself made Jaimie’s heart beat faster and she smiled broadly. "He does that, you know! Didn't he devise that plan to splash me with water the other day?" she asked Morgan while Loki tickled her.

Laughing loudly until she almost fell to the floor, Morgan begged for mercy. “I’m going to peeee if you don’t stop!” Loki released her and she immediately ran to her mother, grinning at him. "See? I can trick too!"

Jaimie laughed even louder this time and picked her daughter up, kissing her cheek. "Yes, you can, my sweet girl!” She walked with Morgan down the hall, Loki following. “Did you have fun with Loki this afternoon?" Morgan nodded and told her everything they did, from lunch to soldiers to colouring. The nurse smiled. “Oh, he coloured? Is he good?" she asked her.

"I stayed inside the lines and everything!" the god answered as they walked back into the living room.

Mouthing a ‘thank you’ to Loki, Jaimie smiled while Morgan bounced around happy. "Will you colour with me again? Mama, can he colour again?"

"If he wants to, baby. I'll get on dinner. It's my turn to have my favorite."

Morgan shuddered. "Noooo, not the white dinner!" she whined.

Letting out a loud laugh, Jaimie leaned over to kiss Morgan.  "I'll put colours in yours, I promise."

The little girl went off to her crayons and colouring books and Jaimie glanced at Loki, seeing his face was a big question mark. “I like fish with mashed potatoes, and it just so happens that the last few times, I made cauliflower with it. It was all white in the plate and Morgan didn’t enjoy that much. So this time, I'll make a coloured vegetable with it."

"Green," Loki replied with a small smile. "Add green." He sat at the low table as Morgan dumped all her crayon on it at once, handing him a book.

While they coloured, Jaimie cooked, making green beans with dinner instead of cauliflower. She boiled potatoes and filleted the fish, then popped it in the oven. She found a bottle of white wine in the fridge and poured two glasses. She winked at Loki when she handed him his. “Just my first one," she said with a smile.

He grinned and sipped the wine, placing the glass on the faraway end of the table so it wouldn’t spill. He went back to colouring, neatly and methodically, then noticed Morgan pouting.

"Yours is so good!" she said softly.

Loki chuckled. "How old are you?"

“I am five!" she said proudly, showing with her fingers. "I start school soon! Have you ever been to school?"

"Of course I have been to school though it was the finest tutors in all Asgard”, he said. “But think about this: I have had over a thousand years to learn to colour between the lines." He gave her a smug look. "I'll bet it takes you twice as long!"

Morgan’s eyes widened. "No, it won’t!" She discarded the page she was working on and chose a new one, colouring as neatly as she could. She stuck out the tongue to the side in concentration and Loki moved away from the table and sipped the wine, watching her.

Listening in to the conversation, smiling enough to make her cheeks hurt, Jaimie did her best not to think of what could happen with her daughter when Loki would leave.

At a break in the preparation and cooking, she came to kneel in front of the table, and Jaimie leaned toward Loki. “You know she's trying to impress you, right?" she whispered.

He looked over at her. "I know. But sometimes children need a little encouragement." His smile faded. "I know she says that she knows I'm leaving, but..." He sighed. "I'm so sorry, I should have remained distant."

Jaimie shook her head and gently squeezed his hand. "No...No...it's okay, you've done so much. You should have seen how she was before you came. She's bright and happy now. She was so solitary before!"

Without responding, Loki looked at Morgan. He feared that the child’s new personality, like his stay, was only temporary.

Morgan finished her drawing and showed it off proudly. "LOOK! I only went over the line there!" She pointed to a little crayon stripe on the side.

"It's beautiful, baby! Do you want me to put it on the fridge?" Jaimie asked. Her daughter nodded, and the nurse pinned the drawing on the fridge as the oven beeped. She called everyone to the table for dinner.

They sat and ate while Morgan babbled on about colouring and how she would never go out of the lines again, then brought up the subject of the hide and seek and how she wanted to play again. And this time, actually be found.

The thought brought Loki back to his and Jaimie’s kiss and how much more willing he was to let it go on, and potentially move on to something else. He sipped his wine and glanced at her.

Catching Loki’s look, Jaimie swallowed hard. She had never noticed until then how green his eyes were and when she looked down to take a bite, she saw the green beans and it made her laugh. It’s his color, she thought. She smiled at him until she felt Morgan poke her.

"Mama, can we have sundaes again?" she asked.

“Sure! Would you like one, Loki?"

He nodded. "I never say no to ice cream,” he answered with a smile.

This time, Jaimie prepared things differently. She put all the ingredients on the table so that they could make the sundaes how they liked it. Morgan was so happy that she kept bouncing on her chair. The only thing Jaimie did for her was scooping the ice cream since it was harder. But the rest, her daughter did with precision, pouring chocolate sauce, peanuts and tiny strawberries. Jaimie showered hers with caramel and chocolate sauce, raspberries and peanuts, licking her spoon as she savored the dessert.

Loki watched as she licked the spoon, licking his lips unconsciously, then snapped out of it, concentrating on his own dessert. He made it simple. "Do you have any honey?"

"Sure!" Jaimie sprung up and found the bottle in the cupboard, bringing it to him. "First time I’ve seen someone putting honey on a sundae!" she said with a smile.

He squeezed the bottle over the vanilla ice cream. "You should try it; it’s very good.”

As soon as he was done, she reached and stole a spoonful of his sundae, shoving it in her mouth with a grin. She almost choked with laughter, seeing his stunned glare, then her eyes fluttered in delight. "So gooood!"

He moved the sundae from her reach, not looking away from her. "I do believe you have your own,” he said sternly.

"Don't be greedy," Morgan said, avidly eating her sundae.

"Oh really?" he said, smiling at her. "So you won't mind if I..." He held his spoon out to take some of hers and she immediately moved it away from his reach. Loki laughed.

"Well well, who's not sharing now?" Jaimie asked. She reached to take some of Morgan's ice cream, but the girl squealed.

"MAMA!" she protested, being ‘attacked’ from both sides.

Jaimie laughed and pulled back, jealously guarding her sundae. "I can't add honey to this one, but I will next time!" she said to Loki. She took a spoonful of caramel and groaned in pleasure at the taste.

While eating his ice cream, Loki grinned at Jaimie, wondering if she made the same sounds during sex. He realized he had his lewd face on when she caught him looking and he cleared his throat suddenly and looked away.

Seeing Morgan had ice cream everywhere, Jaimie scrunched her nose. "Weeeeell...we have a mess to clean up. Morgan, I'll put you in the tub, I'll read you a story and then bed, okay? I have to clean up after!"

The child licked her fingers, then the spoon. "Can Loki-daddy read me my story?" she asked.

"Of course!" he replied, finishing his bowl of ice cream.

Morgan clapped her sticky hands together, hopped off her seat and ran to the bathroom. "I WANT MY DUCKYYY!"

Jaimie laughed as she finished her sundae as well. "I'll bathe her and be back soon. Can you make coffee while I'm there? I'll come clean up while you read." Loki nodded.

Watching her quickly race after Morgan, Loki prepared coffee and also finished his wine. He noticed the kitchen was a mess, bottles and dishes everywhere. Jaimie returned and he indicated the mess. "If you hold off, I'll help you." She nodded and he went into Morgan’s room. "So, do you know the story about the time I cut Sif's golden hair...?”

Jaimie listened a bit as she finished her wine, looking her daughter’s drawing on the fridge. It really was her best, multitudes of colours in it. She made a mental note to get more colouring books at the dollar store when she went shopping again. She turned to start tidying up a bit.

Soon, Loki came back in the room. "Is she asleep already?" she asked.

"Her little eyes lit up when I told her about Sif, a proud and noble Warrior. She wants to be like her,” he said, nodding, his voice low.

"Aw! Well, there are classes she could take, but I doubt "Warrior In Training" is available!" She picked up the dirty bowls and started the hot water running to do the dishes.

Making a sweep of the living room, dining room, and the rest of the kitchen, Loki joined Jaimie at the sink. "I'll wash, you rinse," he said, already placing his hands in the hot soapy water.

She nodded and stood by his side, taking the glasses and rinsing them slowly. When they got to the plates, their fingers touched accidentally, and she remembered the kiss from earlier. She bit her lip.

The distraction was enough for her to drop the plate Loki was handing her in the sink, splashing him with water. It went everywhere and he didn’t have time to move back enough before getting soaked.

There was a moment of stillness as water dripped down him, and then Jaimie started laughing, not even trying to hide her amusement. She took a dishrag and tried to wipe him. "I'm...soooo...sorry!" she managed to say between each giggle, trying to be quiet so as not to wake Morgan.

A wide grin on his face, Loki watched try her to dry him with the cloth. He leaned over and grabbed a handful of suds and dumped them over her head. She suddenly stopped laughing, staring at him.

"Oh, you did not just do that," she growled. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly cupped her hand in the water and threw it at him, then ran away.

Loki sucked in a breath when the water splashed on his chest and he flashed Jaimie a wicked smile before dashing after her. She tried to keep quiet when he ran after her, knowing Morgan was sleeping. She ran to the living room, managing to avoid him when he came in through the other door, then ran up the hallway toward the bedrooms, skidding along.

Light on his feet, Loki jumped over the low table in a bid to catch her and laughed when she nearly tripped over, giving him a few extra seconds to catch her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her backward. She squealed and flailed.

"I surrender! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to splash you like that!" she cried out, laughing.

Turning her body and pinning her back to the wall, Loki made sure to press his very wet chest against her dry top. "Of course you didn't," he growled lightly with a grin. It was only after a few seconds that he realized he could feel her nipples poking him through her shirt and his. His smile faded slowly.

Shuddering, Jaimie looked into his eyes. "No....I didn't," she whispered before moving in to kiss him.

Loki’s breath hitched and after hesitating for a moment, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He didn’t want to fight this a third time.

She hummed against his lips and kissed him harder, her tongue pushing in his mouth slowly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders but pulled back slightly. "I know I shouldn't but...I want you!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Loki and Jaimie take another step together?

_Previously…_

  _Loki’s breath hitched and after hesitating for a moment, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He didn’t want to fight this a third time._

  _She hummed against his lips and kissed him harder, her tongue pushing in his mouth slowly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders but pulled back slightly. "I know I shouldn't but...I want you!"_

 Loki didn’t answer. What Jaimie had said was enough to inflame his passion further. He lifted her up quickly, wrapped her legs around his waist, and he held her close, kissing her fervently. He stepped away and headed to her bedroom while she held on to him. She didn’t stop kissing him and even managed to grind against him as he walked, Loki’s strength enough to keep them stable.

 He crossed to her bed and laid her down, following her quickly. He wedged himself between her legs and kissed her hard as she kept them wrapped them around his waist, his hunger growing. It had been some time since he’d had a woman, let alone one so willing and warm. He ran his hands down her body and up under her shirt, gripping her breasts, kneading them. He was delighted that she had decided not to wear a covering.

 Pressing her head back on the bed when he squeezed her breasts, Jaimie sighing loudly. "Harder, Loki. It's been so long!" She tightened her legs around him, rubbing her covered core on his groin. She could feel his erection and Loki groaned. He lifted himself to his knees quickly, pulling his wet t-shirt over his head and throwing it across the room. He helped her out of hers, his movements so hurried that it made her smile.

 Once the t-shirt was off, she gripped the sides of her shorts and panties, pushing them down quickly. She had to fight with the clothing, giggling like a schoolgirl. She saw him pulling back and standing, looking at her with a grin. "Help me!" she pleaded with a smile.

 Loki smiled at her and quickly popped the button of the jeans he had taken to wearing daily, shoving them down just as fast, not having bothered with underwear. He kicked them away and climbed back on the bed, taking a hold of Jaimie’s shorts and panties. He pulled them roughly, making them fly across the room. He laid between her legs again, his cock poised to breach her before the clothes even hit the floor.

 Taking in the size of his shaft when he pushed down his jeans, she gasped, blushing from head to toe. Her nipples peaked even harder and her eyes fluttered. Before she knew it, he was lying against her and she felt the head of his cock on her wet slit. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders, bracing the other one on the bed. "Do it! Take me. Hard!” she growled. “It's been so long!" She whined before kissing him roughly, biting his lip when he pulled back.

 Seeing her actions, Loki was tempted to simply push inside her, but his common sense told him to pause and make sure she was wet enough for him, knowing it had been a long time for her. He reached down and probed her folds, finding her absolutely soaked. He chuckled and then placed the head of his erection back at her core and pushed inside her as hard as he could.

 She cried out and clenched around him, her eyes wide. "Oooh, fffff..." She muffled herself by burying her face in his neck and locked her ankles behind his ass, pushing him deeper. "So much better than when I do this to myself!" she whispered.

 Loki grunted, burying himself balls deep, chuckling at her words. "It's always better with a partner..." He pulled back and pushed inside again, coating his cock with her juices. He then lifted one of her legs higher up his waist and began a hard and fast pace.

 Jaimie's eyes rolled back and she raked her nails across his shoulders. Her hips followed his movements and she moaned loudly, biting down on his shoulder so she wasn’t loud. "So good, Loki, yes!" she whispered. Her free hand went to his hair and she gripped and tugged it when he bottomed out.

 He snapped his hips wildly, rotating his angle with each thrust, blindly fucking into her to try and achieve a satisfying orgasm. The sexual frustration that had built over the last couple of weeks was culminating into the focus of this activity. He growled lightly and kissed her, swallowing her whimpers, their tongues fighting for dominance. She let him lead the kiss and gripped his hair harder, feeling his cock stretching her, his balls slapping her flesh. The wet sounds in the room grew more and more obscene, and Jaimie knew she was hurtling toward her orgasm.

 Loki pulled away from her luscious lips and up onto his knees, grabbing both her ankles. He took one in each hand, and held them up and apart, spreading his thighs to surround her buttocks. He looked at her from above, his hips still moving, putting more upward thrust into his movements.

 "Oh fuck, yes!" Jaimie cried out and stared into his eyes, panting loudly, her breasts bouncing as he fucked her hard. "So good, Loki!" She clenched around his cock, feeling her core burning in pleasure. "I'm c-close!" she whined, biting her lip.

 Gritting his teeth, Loki’s brow furrowed with exertion and he fucked into her harder, looking for the elusive place inside a woman that would make her resolve crumble. He brought her ankles up to rest on his shoulders and turned his head to bite at her flesh, then leaned over, bending her in half.

 Jaimie sucked in a breath when he thrust harder, his cock unerringly finding her sweet spot, and she came right then and there without any warning, her hips bucking, her juices soaking them both. She muffled herself with her hand when she screamed, rolling her hips while he kept fucking her through her orgasm.

 "Ah, Norns!" Loki felt her clenching and frantically snapped and thrust until he came, her muscles already tight from lack of use milking him thoroughly. His flesh quivered with each spurt of hot seed inside her.

 She quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought him close, wanting to feel his weight on her. She panted in his neck, her body trembling from exertion. "That was...incredible. Quick, but incredible!" She laughed and kissed him again.

 Chuckling, Loki grinned against her lips, then looked at her when they pulled away. He lifted himself up, pulling out of her gently. He flopped next to her, her bed big enough for the both of them.

 Jaimie reached for her contraceptive pill on her table as well a bottle of water and drank some, offering the rest to him. "Need a refreshment?" She smiled and handed him the bottle.

 "Thank you," he said, drinking deeply. He indicated the little pill she had taken. “What’s that?” he asked taking another sip.

 “That?” she asked picking up her little foil of pills. “This stops me from getting pregnant...again.”

 Loki nodded. _Probably a good precaution_. He hadn’t thought of any consequences of this coupling and there was no way he should get a mortal pregnant, even if he was one now. This was only temporary.

 He handed the bottle back to her, yawning, unsure of what he should do now.

 She put the bottle back on the table and looked at him, noticing his tiredness. She nestled against him, her head in the crook of his arm. "We should sleep a bit. It's been a long day, you're technically still convalescing, and I...just exhausted you!" She laughed softly, her hand roaming over his taut stomach.

 Her light touches made him shiver and Loki smiled. "Indeed..." He shifted down to make himself more comfortable, holding Jaimie against him, running his hand up and down her arm, his thumb nail scraping her lightly.

 "This was...unexpected but...yeah..." She blushed and closed her eyes. "Sleep well, Loki." She nuzzled his chest and licked it lasciviously. "I know I will!"

 Laughing, Loki breathed in and out deeply, finding sleep easily, sated, and with a beautiful woman in his arms.

 ****

_Jaimie was walking a large field filled with flowers, the sun on her face. She could see Loki walking close and Morgan bouncing close by._

  _"Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama._ _Mama. Mama. Mama!” she kept repeating._

  _Turning to look at her, shielding herself from the sun, Jaimie felt a sharp pinch on her arm._..

 Her eyes snapped open and she saw Morgan standing right beside the bed, staring. "Sweetie, what is it?" she asked, her voice full of sleep. She suddenly realized she was naked and covered herself quickly, then remembered Loki was there, who groused at the disturbance. She sighed and sat up, holding the sheet.

 "I had a nightmare, Mama," Morgan says with a scared voice. "Can I sleep with you and Loki-daddy?"

 Groaning, Loki closed his eyes tighter, covering them with his hand to shield from the hallway light. When he realized Morgan was in the room, his own eyes snapped open. He slowly turned his head to see Morgan’s eyes were full of sleep and that she was looking between him and Jaimie. He looked down and thanked the Norns that he was covered by the sheets.

 Glancing at him, Jaimie felt uneasy since both she and Loki were naked under the sheet. "Er...go to your bed, baby, I'll go sleep with you, alright? Loki needs to rest."

 The god shook his head and spoke softly. "No, no, it's fine. I'll...go to my room. This bed is nice and warm." He smiled at Morgan and wondered if she'd have questions as to why her Mama and Loki-daddy were suddenly in the same bed and without clothes on.

 He slipped from the bed and gathered his clothes quickly while Jaimie pulled Morgan on and turned the child’s back away from him. He made his way to the guest room and climbed into the cold bed, which was a small blessing in disguise; the air was warm and his body burned with the remembered feeling of Jaimie’s soft skin against his.

 As she laid back to sleep, Jaimie felt her heart thundering in her chest. She never expected Morgan to catch them this way; it had been months since the girl’s last nightmare. She managed to push the thought away once Morgan was back asleep, trying to fall asleep herself.

 When morning came, she managed to grab a t-shirt and covered herself, then slipped on her robe while Morgan was still asleep. She went to shower and dressed, then headed to the kitchen to brew coffee and prepare breakfast before Loki or Morgan woke up.

 When he woke up, Loki found he had to kick off the sheets that had tangled around his legs during the night, and he inhaled deeply. The smell of coffee made him eager for the drink and he hurriedly began to dress. He put a pair of linen pants and padded barefoot to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He noticed Jaimie blushing at the sight of him and he grinned seductively at her. "Good morning," he said, his voice soft, almost like a purr.

 Seeing him enter the kitchen, Jaimie was unsure of what to say, but she smiled at him. “Morning, Loki!" She strolled over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing him softly. "How did you sleep?"

 He mirrored her action and leaned into her kiss. He was about to answer her when Morgan wandered into the kitchen. He pulled away from Jaimie and she went back to pouring the coffee. Loki sat down and cleared his throat. “I slept well thank you," he said a little too loudly.

 Morgan came up to Loki, staring at him. "You're my new daddy, aren't you?" she asked. "You were in Mama’s bed."

 Jaimie gasped and spilled coffee, putting the pot down quickly. "N-no, baby, no. He's not...not staying." She cringed as she said that, but she knew Loki couldn’t stay. "He just couldn't sleep, we were...talking!" she added, trying to sound positive.

 The little girl’s face scrunched with disbelief. "Talking?" She sounded amused. "Without clothes on?" she added, with a giggle.

 Opening his mouth to reply, Loki suddenly found himself speechless. He looked at Jaimie, his eyes wide. She stared at him for a moment, her lips a thin line while the cogs turned in her head. "Loki spilled something on his clothes last night and I put them in the wash. He...covered himself with my sheet...and we...fell asleep like that!" She looked at him, desperate for help, but saw his face was as blank as her mind.

 Shrugging, Morgan looked at them both skeptically. But then... "Okay!" she said brightly. She skipped off to the main room while Loki and Jaimie held their breaths until they heard the television turning on.

 They both relaxed and Loki glanced at Jaimie. Her eyes were wide. "We...should...be more careful. _Should_ have been," she corrected herself. "I can't traumatize my daughter." She went back to pouring them coffee, then put toast to grill for all of them, finding cheese, jam, and butter. She went to Loki, bringing him his coffee. "Don't get me wrong,” she whispered, “I loved last night, but...you're leaving."

 Swiveling his chair to face her, Loki opened his legs wide and pulled her closer, his hands running lightly along her hips. He cupped her buttocks and sighed. "I know you are correct, and I agree." He looked up at her and kissed her clothed stomach. He grinned then pulled back. "And yes, last night was wonderful, but perhaps it's best if it just be a one-time thing."

 Leaning down, Jaimie kissed him, sighing against his lips. "Well, I just want to thank you then. I felt woman again, Loki. I'll keep an amazing memory of it!" She smiled and kissed him again, then jerked when the toaster sprang up. "Have you eaten?"

 He chuckled and patted her behind. "I woke up _after_ you...and you were already _in_ the kitchen when I arrived. But, yes, I would love something to eat."

 She laughed loudly, embarrassed. “Oh dear, do you see what you do to me?" She smiled fondly and moved reluctantly away from him to put two more slices of bread in the toaster, then found some bacon and eggs in the fridge. She started to whisk eggs in a bowl and put bacon to fry.

 As soon as it started smelling, Morgan came in running. "Is there any for me, Mama? I'm sooo hungry!"

 Jaimie smiled and stroke her hair. "Of course, baby, I'll make enough for everyone! You can even butter up the toast if you want!"

 The little girl threw her arms in the air and screamed "Yay!" when her mother answered.

 Knowing how much her daughter enjoyed having special privileges, she handed her the butter knife. Morgan liked to help in the kitchen, feeling it was a grown up thing.

 Soon enough, breakfast was ready and as he ate, Loki counted the days. Only another week and the punishment would be over. He missed Asgard, but he knew he would miss Jaimie and Morgan just as much. He resolved to visit them whenever he could.

 **

 A few days passed and once again, Jaimie noticed they were in need of groceries. Morgan was growing quickly and having another mouth to feed meant that they needed to stock up again. This time, she invited Loki to come along.

 Morgan grew excited and tugged on his arm. "Come with uuuus, Loki-daddy! Shopping is fun!"

 He hesitated. It had been a while since he was among Midgardians in a crowd, the park not really counting as it was out in the open, and by his very nature he preferred solitude. But, to keep Morgan happy, he eventually agreed.

 The drive was pleasant, Morgan singing to a song on the radio as they drove, happy to go into town. They headed to the dollar store first where Morgan picked out colouring books. Then they went to the library so Jaimie could pick up more mythology books for kids as her daughter requested; Morgan was adamant about showing Loki what she knew.

 "Look, Loki-daddy, look. That's Thor's hammer. M...Mew...Majo..."

 "Mjolnir," he said helpfully. "M-yol-neer."

 "Mjolniiiir!" the little girl replied happily with the book in her hand as they walked down the street. She looked up at him with a smile. "Did I say it right?"

 Jaimie smiled. "Almost baby, you've ver..." She stopped talking, seeing her ex-husband Hunter crossing the street with his girlfriend, Joan. She tried to turn around so he didn’t see them, but he hailed her.

 "Jaimie! How aaaare you?" The man grinned and his eyes darted from Jaimie to Loki, then to Morgan. "Hey, baby girl! Come see your daddy!"

 She took a step back and wrapped her arms around Loki’s legs, tugging it, hiding her face.

 Frowning at the newcomer and with a streak of protectiveness coming over him, Loki didn’t move. He gathered that the man was Morgan's father by Jaimie’s sudden annoyance.

 Hunter’s face darkened and he looked at Jaimie with a _hmpf_. "Well, Jaimie, how have you been?" He glanced at Loki and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend’s waist possessively.

 Catching the blonde woman’s gaze, Loki instantly recognized appreciation for his form. He was openly admired in Asgard and from his own experience, he knew she wouldn’t stay with the man in the long run. She coveted others too easily.

 Oblivious to the exchange, a wave of anger washed over Jaimie and she clenched her jaw. "I'm fine, Hunter," she sneered. "I'm sorry, we can't stay and chat, we have shopping to do." She turned to leave

 "Shopping?" Hunter asked looking Loki up and down, taking in his faded jeans and plain t-shirt, longish hair. “I see you’ve found someone to warm your bed.”

 Her eyes narrowed and she turned to him. "Do you really want to go down that road, Hunter? Not in front of Morgan," she warned through grit teeth.

 Joan came closer. "Come see me, Morgan. It's been so long, baby!" she said, her voice high-pitched and nasal.

 Her lip quivering, Morgan looked up at Loki. "I want to go, Daddy. I don't like that woman!"

Jaimie’s breath hitched and Joan’s eyes widened while Loki hooked one arm under Morgan’s buttocks and lifted her, her tiny arms wrapping around his neck. He didn’t say anything, catching the book that slipped from her trembling hand, waiting for Jaimie to make the first move. He didn’t want to step on toes unnecessarily, although Morgan seemed to have stuck them in it.

 Jaimie was glad when she saw Loki pick up Morgan to comfort her, not wanting that woman to touch her daughter. She noticed Hunter was furious, and she had no desire to be around him anymore. She nodded at Loki. "Come on, Loki, we still have to get some food."

 They left Hunter and Joan behind and quickly expedited the food shopping, getting only what they really needed for the week. Morgan stayed clutched to Loki throughout the process, only asking for a little bit of chocolate with a small voice. Jaimie hated that seeing her father made her daughter close up and the ride was quiet as they returned home no one talking, the air thick with tension.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation brings a lot more than anyone could've thought.

Once back at the house, Loki helped Jaimie unpack, staying quiet while Morgan went into the living room to watch television. Feeling uneasy, but needing to break the silence, Loki glanced at Jaimie. "I'm sorry,” he said softly. “Is there anything I can do?"

 Jaimie shook her head, breathing in and out deeply to keep calm. "No, but thank you. Thank you for picking Morgan up when she asked you to. I don't like that woman, I don't want her anywhere near my child!” Jaimie huffed. “She's gone through almost every man in to…” She stopped talking when she heard the sound of a vehicle rolling in the driveway.

 Stretching her neck to look out the window, Jaimie recognized Hunter's truck. She headed outside quickly, standing on the porch as Hunter approached her. "What do you want?" she sneered.

 The man gritted his teeth, pointing toward the house, knowing Loki was inside. " _Who_ is he and why is my daughter calling him _daddy_?" he asked.

 Her eyes narrowed and Jaimie clenched her jaw. "Why would she call _you_ daddy?" she replied.

 Hearing the commotion, Loki made sure he was out of sight so as to not aggravate the situation. He crouched down when Morgan came up to him, hugging his legs tightly. He picked her up and stroke her hair as they listened to the conversation, and he remained ready to spring to action if needed.

 Outside, Hunter's nostrils flared with anger. "I _am_ her daddy! I want to know who he is, Jaimie!" he shouted, his hands balled into fists.

 Stomping her foot, Jaimie crossed her arms. "You lost your rights to being Morgan’s father the day you left here and never looked back! You left us, _both_ of us, not just me! You don't deserve to be her father and she doesn't deserve to have a shit deadbeat dad like you! She doesn’t know you and that’s _your_ fault!" She lowered her voice when she realized she was screaming, not wanting Morgan to hear her. "Loki has done more for her in the short time he's been here and she likes him. She's comfortable around him and she's become a wonderful human being, no thanks to you,” she said, her tone low. “You were genetics, Hunter, because you _chose_ to be that. Just a sperm donor. _You’re_ the one who left, so don't come around here judging and demanding. You have no right to."

 Joan stepped out of the truck, her cheeks red, her eyes narrowed. Jaimie immediately waved her finger at her. "You! Get back in that truck or I swear to dog you'll need a second nose job!"

 It was then Loki realized he wasn’t needed at all; Jaimie was perfectly able to stand up for herself. He hugged Morgan closer to him when he heard her whimper, making sure she knew she was safe.

 The bimbo looked flustered and retreated while Hunter gritted his teeth. “Some fucking pretty boy is all that's needed to spread your legs, yeah?" he shouted accusingly.

 Jaimie knew his words were purely designed to hurt her, but they had no bearing on the argument at all. She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "And it seems you enjoy the town's whore over having a loving family waiting for you at home every night, Hunter. Think whatever you want, Loki is a good man, he's good with _my_ daughter, more than you ever were or could be. Go home, get laid, do what you want, but do _not_ come back here. You're not wanted or needed!"

 Hunter opened his mouth to speak, but his words were lost and he closed it again. "This isn't over, Jaimie!" He growled and spun on his heels, stalking back to the truck.

 When he heard the door of the vehicle slam closed and the truck drive away, Loki let Morgan down with a soft kiss to her forehead, telling her it was over and to go back to watch the telly. He stood and went to Jaimie, finding her staring at the retreating car. "Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

 She took a moment to breathe in and out, then turned to him, smiling. "I am,” she let out. “Do you know how _good_ that felt? I've been wanting to tell him that for a long time...every time I crossed him in town, but I never dared. I don't think he'll come around again, but if he does, the answer will be the same.” She took a step toward Loki and tentatively hugged him, needing a little comfort.

 He gladly wrapped his arms around her, happy that she was pleased with herself. "You did well then!" he said, holding her against him.

 "Thank you,” she whispered. “And thank you for keeping Morgan inside. Did you both hear everything? Is she okay?" She hugged him tighter, then let go when she felt her insides stirring with desire again. She pulled away, but Loki kept her close and looked down at her.

 "She will be fine, darling." He placed a hand under her chin and lifted it up. "You both will." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

 Smiling into the kiss, Jaimie responded to him, one hand on his forearm. She sighed softly. "Thank you, Loki. We will be fine, yes. He can't do anything to me anymore, he's done enough. I'll only ever be thankful to him for giving me Morgan."

 The god smiled. "Well, now, I believe you bought the ingredients for white and green dinner again…?" He grinned.

 "Well, yes, I have! Shall I give you a cooking lesson?" Jaimie asked with a smile, wrapping her arm around his waist. She brought Loki inside and prepared a nice Asian meal while he sat with Morgan, encouraging her to colour in her new books. Instead, the girl simply stared at the television.

 When Jaimie called them for dinner, Morgan went to the table without question but barely touched her food. Loki glanced at Jaimie, who finally noticed as well. The nurse frowned, knowing her daughter usually loved Asian food. "Baby, what's wrong? Did that man scare you?" She slipped from her chair onto the floor, kneeling beside Morgan’s chair. She turned it so her daughter would face her. "You don't have to be scared of him."

 The little girl still didn’t respond but picked up her fork to eat, as if she didn’t want to talk. Loki reached and placed his hand over hers to stop her from taking a bite. "Come now, little one. Tell us what's wrong. We're here to help,” he said in a soothing voice.

 Morgan glanced at the calendar and Jaimie noticed a big circle around the date where Loki said he would be going. She looked up at him and they finally understood. "Baby, Loki...he can't stay with us. I know you can understand that,” she whispered, rubbing her daughter’s back gently.

 “I know..." the little girl replied quietly. She looked at Loki, her little face still not quite looking up fully. "Do you really have to go, Loki-daddy?"

 He smiled. "I do. I don't belong here, Morgan. I live in Asgard, with Thor and Odin and Frigga. I miss them...well...maybe not Odin...or Thor..."

 Her lip was quivering. "But _I'll_ miss you!" Her voice was almost a whisper and she dropped her fork, then crossed her little arms, pouting.

 Jaimie shook her head and hugged her from the side. "I'll miss him too, honey, but Loki, he has a family waiting for him. If I left, you would want me to come back, right? It's the same with them. They miss him too."

 The girl nodded, biting her lip. "Okay, but...I want him to take my drawings with him."

Loki grinned. "I would be honoured!" he replied, his hand on his heart.

 It seemed to be enough to cheer her up and she started eating again. They chatted until there was nothing left on their plates, and dessert was expedited just as quickly. When Morgan yawned at the table, her eyes drooping, Jaimie went to give her a bath and put her to bed.

 She returned, finding Loki waiting for her on the couch with a glass of wine. "Will you be alright when I leave?" he asked, his head tilted hoping the question did not sound condescending.

 Jaimie sighed and nodded. "I will, Loki, I have to be. I have a daughter to look after, but I'll take care of myself too. With you being here and...er...our night, I realize I need companionship. I need to stop hiding out here. When Morgan starts school and I go back to work, if I'm lucky, well, I might meet someone and something might happen." She went to him, smiling. "But I will truly miss you. I've really enjoyed your company." She reached for his hand and he took it.

 "I am glad. I would hate to be a burden,” he replied, pulling her closer, squeezing her fingers. “But yes, I will be going back. I will visit, though, I promise."

 Cheerful with the news, Jaimie’s smile widened.  "You will? That makes me happy! And I know Morgan will be happy too!” she said. “And no, you weren't a burden, Loki. It was fun to practice my skills again."

 He chuckled. "Oh, aye? You mean your nursing skills or... _other_ skills?" His words were incredibly suggestive and he took a sip of wine, wiggling his eyebrows. "Because if that was you out of practice, I would love to know how you are when you're _well_ practiced."

 Jaimie’s eyes fluttered and she licked her lips. "Well, my dear, should I show you those skills in private?" she asked, her voice low. She stood and finished her wine in one quick gulp, waiting to see his answer.

 Loki looked up at her. "Are you sure?” he asked. “Morgan is..."

 “She's asleep and I'll lock the door this time. We'll hear her if she knocks." She extended her trembling hand, suddenly nervous.

 Studying her for a moment, Loki wondered if it was a good idea but he decided that if she truly wanted to do this, despite his imminent departure, he would oblige.  He smiled and took her hand, standing up. “Lead the way, my Lady."

 Twining her fingers with his, Jaimie walked in front of him. Reaching her bedroom, she let Loki inside and locked the door behind them. She knew she’d hear Morgan if her daughter needed her, her hearing exceptional after having raised a child alone.

 A quick turn and Loki wrapped his arms around Jaimie’s shoulders. He leaned in for a slow scorching kiss, his fingers going up in her hair. The urgency from their first coupling was absent and he wanted to take his time. His arms went to her waist and he pulled her closer, kissing her deeply, slowly, his tongue pressing between her lips.

 She moaned against him and pressed herself on him before moving them to the bed. She nipped his lips as her hands ran under his t-shirt to lift it up. He broke away from her long enough to lift his arms for her to remove the shirt, his chest bare to her hands, which she rested on him lightly. Loki’s hands went back around her waist and toyed with the hem of her shirt.

 With a smile, Jaimie lifted her arms to help him remove the shirt, revealing a bra this time. "Can't always have it easy!" she said softly, laughing. Her hands roamed on Loki’s chest, then over his taut stomach, before going around him, cupping his ass gently. She moved to kiss him again.

 Angling his body, Loki cupped one breast with his large hand and kneaded it through the fabric, his other hand sliding slowly up her back. He unclasped her bra with deft fingers, never breaking the kiss. He grinned against her mouth when she started laughing.

 "What an expert! It looks like you've done this before. I’ll bet the Asgardian ladies talk about you all the time!" She slipped off the bra and let it fall to the floor, baring her full breasts and hard nipples; they ached to be touched. Jaimie let her hair down, thankful that the cool breeze coming from the window would keep them refreshed.

 Seeing her bare and her hair down, Loki licked his lips. "Actually, I am simply a fast learner. Asgardian 'underwear' is significantly more complicated...many, many ties and la..."

 Not wanting an explanation, Jaimie shut him up with another scorching kiss, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her breasts against his chest. Loki chuckled, but she pushed her tongue in his mouth again, this time lifting her leg up to his waist so she could press herself on him. She could feel his cock through his clothes and already looked forward to having it inside her again.

 The kiss was slow, wet, and Jaimie finally pulled off of him to slowly kneel, her fingers popping the button of his shorts. She pushed them down along with his boxer shorts, holding in a moan when she saw his cock slap back up on his stomach. She glanced up and locked gazes with him, tentatively licking under the head.

 Loki’s mouth fell open with a low groan at the feeling of her tongue licking his sensitive flesh. He left his hands at his hips, but he knew he would rest them on her head soon enough. He groaned when she wrapped her hand at the base of his cock and angled it to close her lips around the head to bob slowly.

 She breathed in through her nose deeply, needing to adjust as she went down, his girth considerable. Jaimie relaxed her jaw and took him deeper every time, coming up to the tip, her hand tight around it as she stroke him. She tugged gently before going down again, sucking him slowly, her free hand going to cup his sac.

 His head leaning back, Loki moaned as she went deeper, finally putting his hand lightly on her hair, resting it there. "Oh yes...so hot...so..." He took a breath in a sharply when she fondled his balls and hollowed her cheeks to suck him harder at the same time.

 Gagging slightly when she tried to deepthroat him, Jaimie pulled back. It had been some time since she had done this at all and she coughed, apologizing in a breath before taking him in again, trying to take him deep, her teeth grazing his skin gently.

 He stopped her before she went any further, cupping her cheek and running his thumb over her cheekbone, wiping away a tear. "You don't have to go deep, darling,” he said with a smile.

 “I know, but I want to try!" Jaimie said with a smile, her voice raspy. She kept looking up while his cock disappeared into her mouth and this time, she managed to go deep without choking, swallowing around him, constricting his shaft. She moaned and it reverberated on him and she felt Loki shudder.

 His hand tightened in her hair and he hissed. He guided her, not content to have her stay deep, even though it felt so good! He moaned again when she bobbed shallowly then went deep, repeating the movement over and over. "Oh Norns..." he whispered.

 Satisfied with his reaction, Jaimie tightened her lips around him before ghosting her fingers at his perineum. Being a nurse and knowing anatomy sometimes helped! She went deep again, pressing on the spot at the same time.

 With a gasp, Lok’s eyes snapped open. "Ah! Gods!" he cried out. "Yes, please, keep that up!" He thrust his hips forwards and nearly choked her again.

 Removing her hand from his cock, she went as deep as she could and pressed her fingers harder, moaning around him, her tongue even peeking out to tease Loki’s sac. Loki shuddered. "Ah, yes, so...this is what you meant by out of practice?" He groaned and hissed and began fucking her mouth gently.

 She let him move, her eyes meeting his, and when he locked gazes with her, she could see pupils were blown with lust, mouth open and panting. His hips stuttered and she knew Loki was drawing closer to his orgasm.

 "I...I'm going to come if we keep this up..." he breathed out.

 Jaimie let him out a wet pop. "Then come, Loki. We have all night," she whispered before licking the beads of fluid on the tip of his cock. She took him in deep again, bobbing rhythmically before going deep, swallowing around him.

 The tip of Loki’s shaft hit the back of Jaimie’s throat and he grunted. It didn't take much more to make him come. He panted and groaned, warning her before hot spurts of his seed was pumped from his shaft into her mouth.

 She swallowed as much as she could, breathing through her nose and when she pulled away, a string of come between her lips and his cock. She licked her lips suggestively and gathered what dripped down her chin with her fingers, blushing dark red when Loki looked at her.

 He dropped to his knees when he saw what Jaimie was doing, kissing her hard and tasting himself. She whimpered in his kiss, trembling and eager, her hands coming to his sides, her nails digging in his skin. "I...I looked like a whore doing that, didn't I? Just like that bimbo Joan!" she finally whispered when Loki pulled away.

 Loki cupped her face to prevent her from pulling away too far. "It was sexy as Hel!" He kissed her again hungrily and Jaimie responded to him, shuffling closer on her knees. She licked his lips and nipped along his jawline and he moved to kiss her ear and the skin below it, just as she did something similar.

 His hands found her breasts again and he kneaded them, rubbing her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. She arched against him, moaning softly. The more he touched her, the more her nipples hardened. She sucked in a breath when he pinched them again, squeaking lightly. "P-put your mouth on me, please!" she whispered, her cheeks red.

 Grinning wickedly, Loki nodded to the bed. “I suggest we move there then," he said, his voice low and seductive, nodding to the bed. He pulled back and helped her off the floor.

 Suddenly nervous, Jaimie climbed on the bed and knelt in the middle of it. Last time had been quick without time to think or hesitate. But this time, she felt far more shy than brazen. She looked up at him and Loki ran a hand up and down her arm gently.

 "We don't have to continue if you’d prefer not to," he said, smiling, reassuring her that he was expecting nothing that she wouldn’t give freely.

 Sucking in a breath, Jaimie threw herself at him, almost making him fall off the bed. "No! I don't want to stop!" she whispered. "I don't know why I'm so hesitant right now, I just...like...you know, it's been a while, except for that...night," she stammered, tripping over her own words. She kissed him, her hands flat on his chest, straddling his hips.

 He smiled into the kiss and pushed her up gently. "Don't worry. We will go as slow or fast as you like." He lifted her up so she sat higher on his hips and pulled her upper body back down, his lips finding a nipple. He licked it gently before sucking it into his mouth.

 "Both...both is good!" Jaimie moaned softly, bracing one arm on his shoulder, her other hand going up to his hair. She could feel her panties dampen and she bit her lip as she ground on him gently.

 Noticing she was enjoying his touch, Loki continued, running his hands up and down her back, only to press her against his mouth, and he alternated, sucking from one nipple to the other. He could feel her heat against him and he undulated his hips slowly, pressing his hard-again cock against her while she slowly rode him.

 When she felt him against her, Jaimie shuddered and leaned down to kiss him hard, then reached to push down her capris. No matter how she tried, there was no way she could do it without moving off of him. She growled and flopped down on her back beside Loki, pushing the clothes off. She tried to throw them across the room, but they landed on his head, making her giggle. She hid her face with her hands, peeking through her fingers. Loki laughed and tossed her shorts to the floor.

 When Jaimie tried to rise again, he stopped her. "No no...stay there. You asked me to put my mouth on you." He grinned. "Well, allow me to oblige." He kissed her collarbone, then down her chest, licking between her breasts. He continued beyond, running his tongue wetly down to her navel. He sucked the soft skin there gently, probing her belly button, making her squeal.

 Jaimie bucked up against Loki, her hands gripping the bedding. She bit her lower lip and stared as his tongue licked her already damp skin. Her nipples peaked again and her breath was getting heavier. "Please, Loki!" she begged softly.

 "Patience," he replied, his voice rough. He hovered over her panties, breathing there hotly to tease her. He finally put his mouth down upon the fabric and sucked and licked it, making it even wetter. He groaned when she muffled her cries and writhed against his mouth. He knew she wanted his touch on her bare skin. He spread her legs wider when he felt her urgency, hooking one over his shoulder, finally moving her panties out of the way without removing them. He took a long lick from core to clit, humming at her flavor.

 Her breath hitching, Jaimie’s eyes rolled back and she moaned loudly, placing her hand on Loki’s head, trying not to grip his hair just yet. She licked her lips and looked down at him, their gazes locking. She watched as he licked her and pursed his lips on her swollen clit.

 The feast before him was delicious and Loki moved his fingers from her folds to her heated pussy, pushing them inside. She cried out, making him grin, and he felt her clenching around his fingers. He followed her hips’ movements, his tongue in counterpoint with her, letting her ride his mouth as he solely concentrated on her clit. He rubbed his fingers inside and knew he had found her special spot when she gasped louder.

 "Oh right there, yes, YES!" Jaimie bit her lip and looked at him, her pupils blown with lust. She could hear quiet squelching sounds when he thrust his fingers and she blushed again, having never been this responsive to anyone. "So close, Loki!" she whimpered.

 Renewing his efforts, his fingers rubbing her from the inside, his tongue and lips from the outside, Loki knew wanted to make her come this way. As an experiment, he bit her clit lightly to see her reaction. The shriek that came out of her was loud and Loki grinned when she gushed on his hands and mouth. He kept thrusting his fingers through her orgasm, drinking her down, and licking her pussy lips until she was a quivering mess on the bed.

 “It’s...too...much!” Jaimie whined softly, panting and moaning. "Oh fuuuuu...yess, so good!" She looked at Loki with a smile, seeing him wipe his chin and licking his fingers clean, much like she had done with his seed. She reached for him, cupping his face to bring him closer to kiss him. She tasted herself, blushing dark red but still smiling when she pulled back. "That was amazing!" Her hands roamed down his back while she kissed him again, her tongue tasting him. "I need more, Loki, I want to feel you inside of me!"

 He smiled at her words and pressed his forehead against hers. "Well, I am glad for that...because I am so hard for you right now that I'm worried I will lose coherent thought in a moment if I am not buried deep inside your delicious, tight heat." He moved back and pulled his shorts off completely, his cock almost purple with need. He threw the piece of clothing aside, seeing Jaimie watch him, and he reached up to pull her panties from her swiftly, seeing her pink lips still glistening. He spread her legs and place the head of his cock at her puffy folds.

 "Oh please!" she begged softly, wrapping one hand around his bicep, the other resting on his hip.

 Loki pushed inside Jaimie slowly, though his cock demanded immediate satisfaction. He wanted to take his time, feel her walls clenching, and appreciate the tightness and warmth. He didn’t stop until he bottomed out, looking into her eyes.

 She hitched a breath, feeling him stretch her. She clenched around his shaft, feeling every ridge and vein. "Oh Loki, yes!" She looked into his eyes as he pulled back, seeing the same desire she felt and gasped in pleasure when he snapped his hips to bury himself deep again.

 He moved slowly at first, letting her adjust, before setting a steady rhythm. Jaimie wrapped her legs around his waist, smiling, and cupped his cheek. She moved to kiss him slowly, rolling her hips to meet his thrusts. It made him bottom out and she moaned into their kiss, her heart beating fast.

 Bracing himself on his elbows, Loki felt her breasts pressing against his chest and he increased his speed as he moaned on her lips. "Jaimie! So tight..."

 "Yes, Loki! But..." She panted and smiled. "You're so big, any woman would be tight!" She laughed and clenched around him, hoping it felt as good for him as it was for her. He grinned and but didn’t slow down, pulling out almost to the tip to push back in, going deep and slow and it. It only made Jaimie cry out again. “For fuck's sake, LOKI!” Her hips stuttered as she tried to make him go faster, but he kept the same pace, driving her insane. Experimentally, she cupped her breasts, pushing one up, lewdly licking a nipple to see how he’d react.

 Loki purred, almost growling at the sight. "Oh, yes...go on, show me what I'm missing...lick them both..."

 Grinning, Jaimie pushed her breasts together and leaned down, her tongue running from one nipple to the other. She managed to suck them, making herself clench around him at the feeling.

 "Ohhhhh...yessssss," Loki whispered. He closed his eyes as Jaimie clenched harder. He leaned over, his head down, and captured a nipple in his own mouth when she let go of one, speeding up his thrusting.

 "Oh Loki, yes!! Do that again!" She sucked the same nipple as he sucked, leaving the other free, and she tightened around him even more, feeling her climax close. "You feel so good!" she whimpered

 Snatching up the free nipple in his mouth, Loki sucked it hard and let it out with a wet pop. He lifted up onto his knees and grab Jaimie’s ankles, changing angles. He held her legs together and placed both ankles over one shoulder, hugging her legs tightly as he sped up. The angle found her sweet spot easily and Loki pounded against it again and again.

 "OH GOD YES!" she screamed. She muffled herself just as quickly, but struggled against him, only wanting more. "So close, Loki, right there!" She arched up and saw his eyes full of lust. "I'm right there, come with me!" She reached down and rubbed her clit, trying to reach her climax to be tighter around him to make him come as well.

 His thighs slapping against her buttocks, Loki was so close to the edge, he only needed one last push. He turned and nipped at her ankles, making her clench around him once again. He groaned loudly. “I’m there...I'm right there, darling! Come...come with me!" he cried out, hot ropes of his seed shooting out and spurting inside her as she reached her orgasm too.

 He split her legs apart and leaned over her, letting them wrap around her waist while he thrust until he had no more to give. He collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around his back, nuzzling his neck.

 "You're wonderful, Loki, and you make me feel so good!" she panted, smiling and nipping his skin, feeling his cock pulsing inside of her.

 He smiled against her neck and gently pulled out of her, laying himself down next to her. He gathered her in his arms, hugging her closely. "This was wonderful, thank you. This whole experience has been...interesting.” He laughed lightly at his words. “Thank you for taking me in and taking care of me."

 Smiling, Jaimie hugged Loki tightly. "Thank you for helping me with Morgan and for making me feel like a woman again. It's been so long, I forgot _this_ person even existed,” she breathed out. “When someone leaves you...you just...feel like it's your fault. But it wasn't." She looked up at him. "I'm good enough, no matter what Hunter thinks."

 The smile on Loki’s face was wide and he kissed her forehead. "Well, glad I could help then." He yawned suddenly and snuggled down next to her, but then sat up again. "Perhaps I should go to my room?"

 "Not yet, just...stay until I'm asleep?" she asked softly, kissing him. "I know, no attachment but...just for the night?"

 He ran the back of his knuckles against the skin of her cheek in a tender gesture. "Of course, darling." He continued to stroke her hair gently.

 Snuggling against him, Jaimie sighed contentedly. She knew Loki had to go, but her heart wanted him to stay. She placed her hand on his chest for comfort. "Goodnight," she whispered.

 Loki stayed until Jaimie was asleep, as promised, then carefully slipped from the bed and gathered his clothes. He paused at the door and look at her one last time with a smile before moving into the guest bedroom. Soon, he would return to Asgard, but he was truly thankful for the experience.

  _Perhaps there is some merit to Father's thinking,_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day brings old tricks.

When Jaimie woke in the morning, she stretched languidly, her body still humming from the night's activities. She wished Loki hadn't gone but understood why he had decided to. This wasn’t permanent and it was better not to get emotionally attached.

 The house was quiet and since Morgan wasn’t up yet, Jaimie soaked in a bubble bath for a while, washing her hair, pampering herself. As she looked in the mirror, she took in her appearance; she had been taking extra care of herself and it showed. “I'm happy with this life. I only need a little more," she whispered to her reflection. “But I'm ready to wait for that little more, so it’s just right.”

 She went back to her room, putting on a sundress since the forecast seemed to be calling for another hot day. She heard the noise coming from the kitchen and found Loki and Morgan preparing pancakes. The nurse kissed the top of her daughter’s head and when the little girl looked away, Jaimie pinched Loki’s ass, grinning when he gasped.

 Loki looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes, but didn't say anything. They finished the pancakes and chatted amiably, laughing at the silly stories Morgan was inventing to play with her Siren doll. He noticed how much happier Jaimie was, like the confrontation with her ex was all that she needed to release herself back into the world and Loki was happy to have witnessed such a return.

~~~~~

 Days passed quickly, the weather still scorching hot. Either they spent them at the water hole at the park or stayed close to home where the A/C and the pool kept them refreshed. Jaimie enjoyed Loki’s company but did her best not to get too attached, at least not more than she already was. The month was coming to an end and he would leave soon. They didn’t repeat their bedroom sessions, Loki being wary of using her rather than giving her what she clearly needed.

 After waking up one morning, Loki felt a familiar tug within himself and he instantly knew his powers had returned. He sat up in the bed and lifted a hand, calling a green flame to his palm. The flame burst to life and he snuffed it out as quickly with a clench of his fist. _It's time for me to leave_.

 He sighed, not surprised by his lack of enthusiasm for the task ahead. He’d grown very fond of Jaimie and Morgan. _I_ have _to leave. This is not my home. I’m being silly. I’ve lived for over a thousand years! I will not stay here and stop the two of them from living the lives they deserve!_

 He stood from the bed with new determination, naked, and walked towards the door, his Asgardian garb surrounding him in a glow. By the time he reach the hallway and the kitchen where Jaimie was making breakfast, he was fully dressed.

 The heavy steps coming toward the kitchen intrigued Jaimie as she poured coffee. She picked up the mugs and turned to give Loki his. "Good mor..." She gasped when she saw his attire again, the mugs slipping out of her hands.

 He flicked his wrist and caught the falling mugs, placing them safely onto the counter, making Jaimie swallow hard. She stared at him. "Your...your magic has returned?" she asked, knowing full well the answer.

 Loki smiled though there was an edge of sadness. "Yes," he replied, even though the performance of magic was enough to answer her.

 She detailed him from head to toe, taking in his regal appearance. It was as she remembered from a month ago, only less wet. She traced the metal on his chest, then her hand went to his and she clasped his fingers, looking up. "Thank you for crashing in my pool!" she smiled, although tears were stinging in her eyes.

 His smile widened and he held her hand affectionately. "Thank you for stopping me from drowning. It would have been most inconvenient,” he laughed lightly.

 "Just a bit, yes!” she said, her throat tight. “Will you have one last pancake breakfast with Morgan and I before you go, Loki?" she asked, leading him to the table.

 He nodded. "Of course. I am free to return to Asgard when I like. No one will come for me. I will go when I please." He sat in his usual seat, the chair groaning alarmingly under the added weight of his leather attire.

 Wiping a lone tear before he saw it, Jaimie quickly prepared the pancake batter, putting on the table what they needed to garnish them. "Soooo...uhm...what will you do when you get back?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

 Shrugging, Loki magicked a coffee mug to the table, sipping the hot liquid, flexing unused muscles as such. "I will likely get a thorough dressing down from my mother and then, life will continue as normal. By now, all have forgotten about my little trick. Asgard does not stop for me."

 "Well, that's what moms do!" Jaimie replied, reaching for her mug. She took a sip, wincing as it was a bit hot for her. "What did you miss the most?"

 "About Asgard? Well, I suppose my books, and the use of my magic. But I found sufficient...distraction here to keep me amused." He winked at her and Jaimie shifted, blushing slightly. She didn’t answer him and he heard soft footfalls from the hallway.

 Morgan was trotting along, rubbing her eyes. "I'm so hungry, Mama! I could eat a..." She saw Loki and stopped talking, her eyes wide. She finally blinked and swallowed hard. "Loki-daddy? Is it Halloween?"

 Her voice was squeaky and Jaimie knew her daughter well enough to know she had realized what was going on and that she was trying to hide her emotions again. She went to her but Morgan shrugged away.

 Standing up from his chair, Loki crouched down next to Morgan, putting a hand on her shoulder. "No, little one. I am leaving today."

 Her lip quivered. "Now?" She didn’t let him answer and tried to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "I'll miss you, Loki-daddy," she said, her face on his chest.

 He held her gently, aware that his clothes were harsh in places. "Not right now." He pulled back. "I want breakfast one last time with you and then...would you like to see some magic?"

 The little girl gasped and pulled away. "YES!" She looked at her mother, then back at Loki. "Can I get a pony?" She looks at her mother again. "Can I get a pony, Mama?"

 Jaimie laughed and shook her head. “Where would I put a pony, baby?" She glanced at Loki. "I'm sure Loki can arrange something!" She winked.

 He stood and laughed. "I can't give you a pony, Morgan, not for any real length of time. But, I will see what I can do."

 The first round of pancakes were quickly flipped and eaten, Jaimie finally trying honey on hers. "This is delicious!" she said, licking her fingers. She glanced at Morgan and saw she was eating slowly, like she was delaying things. She nodded to Loki, who finally noticed as well.

 He pushed his plate away. "You know, little one, I can't bring you a pony in the house or on an empty stomach..."

 Morgan gasped and looked at him, then started eating faster, making Jaimie grin when she noticed her chipmunk-like cheeks, full of pancakes. "Slow down there! You'll choke on it!" she warned her daughter.

 The little girl chewed what was in her mouth, finished her milk and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "ALL DONE!" She looked at Loki expectantly.

 He laughed and glanced at Jaimie, flicking his wrist; everything used for breakfast was now cleaned and put away. Her eyes were wide and she was about to ask if he really needed to go, wanting someone to clean like that regularly, but stopped herself, not wanting to add to the sadness of him leaving.

 Morgan hurried outside and waited on the porch. "HURRYYYY! I want a PONYYY!!" She screamed, bouncing around.

 Following her outside, Jaimie stood on the edge of the steps while Loki went down, stretching and flexing, making a show of limbering up even if he didn’t need it. He concentrated and produced the image of a small pony, large enough for Morgan to ride, then gave it solidity.

 Gasping, Morgan saw the pony forming, then looked at her mother.  "Mama...is it real?" she whispered, impressed.

 "Touch its mane, baby, you'll know,” Jaimie said with a smile. She looked at Loki while Morgan went closer to the pony, reaching her hand out.

 The pony snickered and nuzzled the little girl. Watching carefully, Loki smiled. "Climb on. She won't throw you off. She is under my control."

 Jaimie helped Morgan get on the horse and made her grip the pony’s mane. The little girl smiled. "To the castle!" she shouted, her hand up in the air, finger pointing up.

 It felt good for Jaimie to see her daughter this way, enjoying herself instead of being sad. The pony began trotting around and Loki held the solidity well. It was a small strain, especially after a month of lack of use. But like any muscle, the more he used it, the stronger it got.

 Morgan laughed as the pony sped up a bit and she bounced up and down, nearly losing her grip. Loki steadied her with his magic, and Jaimie noticed a green glow at his hands even in the bright sunshine and that his eyes were greener too. Awed, she watched Loki more than she watched her daughter, knowing he was keeping an eye her. Jaimie was impressed with his magic, seeing him look so fierce and strong.

 It was Morgan's tinkling laugh that brought her back to reality. If there was any way to get her daughter a pony someday, Jaimie would, seeing how happy she was. School and her job as a nurse came first but she knew it would stay in the back of her mind. She stood by Loki’s side, feeling his powers emanating from him.

 It was about fifteen minutes later that Loki felt his hold on the solid form slipping. He told Morgan to get off and he let the pony run wild before it shimmered from sight. He was surprised that the little girl didn’t pout, instead running to him. She wrapped her arms around his legs.

 "Thank you, Loki-daddy! That was so fun!"

 Smiling, Jaimie thanked him as well, then watched her daughter run inside suddenly. The nurse frowned and looked at Loki. "I don't know what that's about! I thought she was fine! We’ll give her a minute and I’ll go get her."

 He shrugged, his brow furrowed, but smiled and waited, hoping Morgan would return. He reached to take Jaimie’s hand. "Would you like to see me off?"

 Jaimie nodded, biting her lip. "I might not show it but...I'm pretty impressed by this. You won't play the "You'll forget I ever came here" card, will you?"

 Loki snorted. "If you forget me, I will have failed to make an impression, and I never fail to make an impression,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

 She laughed and hugged him tightly. "Thank you...for everything. For your company, your friendship, for making me feel like a woman again." She pulled away. "I know you have to go but I do hope I'll see you again someday!"

 "Of course. I'll be back,” Loki replied. He knew his promise was true and that he would keep it.

 Morgan finally ran back out, a large piece of paper in her hand. She unfolded it and it was drawing of herself, Loki and her mother at the water hole. "So you won't forget us...Loki," she said, handing it to him.

 He took the paper and looked at the drawing. It was actually very good. “You stayed inside the lines and everything," he said. He smiled down at her and crouched, giving her a kiss on her forehead to then press his against it. "I will never forget you, Morgan Jaimiedottir." He stood and brushed the tear falling from her eye. He folded the paper and placed it inside his clothing for safe passage. He glanced at Jaimie and indicated the vast empty area behind her house. "Shall we?" he asked.

 Snaking her arm around his, Jaimie managed to hold in her tears. Morgan took her hand, Loki’s in the other, and they walked to the field. When they stopped, he dropped her hand and Morgan stood by her mother, but Jaimie grabbed Loki’s hand. She pulled him to her, kissing him fiercely. "One for the road!" she whispered, smiling.

 Responding just as fiercely, Loki swept his tongue across her lips and pressed it into her mouth, etching her taste into his memory. He pulled away and gently backed off. He told them to stay at a safe distance and when he was far away enough, he stopped, then waved at them. "Heimdall..."

 Morgan clutched to her mother and they both waved as they heard thunder rumbling and saw the skies opening. Jaimie gasped and took a step back while Morgan put her little hands over her ears. "It's loud, Mama!!" she yelled.

 Just as quick as a lightning strike, Loki was gone, and the ground had taken on strange burnt shapes. The noise quieted down and Morgan slipped her hand in her mother’s hand. They went closer to see, but soon enough, Morgan tugged Jaimie’s hand. “Come on, Mama...I need to draw that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more!...


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is everyone after Loki has gone back to Asgard?

_Years later..._

Loki looked around the room, frantic, flinging books left and right. "Where is it??" he muttered. There was a time release on the item and if he didn't find it soon…

What he feared happened. The device exploded in his face just as he found it, making him cough up black smoke. "Well, that was not my best work." He stood and uttered a cleaning spell, opened the balcony doors to let out the smell of burning, then proceeded to tidy up.

A piece of paper fluttered to the ground and Loki watched it fall. He bent down and picked it up, opening it. He smiled when he recognized the picture the child, Morgan, had drawn of her, her mother and him at the water hole. Loki hadn’t forgotten, just fallen back into his old life. He wondered how they were faring. It had been roughly three Midgardian years since he had seen them. _Perhaps it’s time for another visit!_

Heading to the Bifrost, he asked Heimdall to set him down a distance from the house as the gatekeeper said Jaimie had company. When Loki landed, he looked around, hearing the screams of children and laughter.

~~

Time had passed quickly for Jaimie, and Morgan had grown. The nurse had returned to work, finding a job at a local medical clinic, while the little girl had started school. Jaimie’s hours at the clinic allowed her to be home when Morgan returned from school and also made it possible for her to attend PTA meetings. It was there she had met Jake, the new science teacher at Morgan’s school, during one of those meetings. Sparks had flown quickly and within two years, they were married.

It was a beautiful spring day and Jaimie had organized a barbecue to celebrate her sister’s visit from Australia. It wasn’t often she came so Jaimie and Jake had invited his whole family so they could meet. The pool was full of kids and the house was alive.

Jaimie went around the tables, filling the snacks bowls, adding salads, checking on the barbecue, and kissing her husband along the way. It was then she heard a loud familiar noise coming from the fields. She kissed Jake again and told him she’d return soon, walking as fast as her growing belly allowed her. She saw Loki from afar and smiled, waddling along, rubbing the side of her belly when she felt a kick. "Hi, Loki! I'm so happy to see you!"

Seeing Jamie coming towards him, Loki smiled broadly and closed the distance between them. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Jaimie and hugged her, then placed his hands on her belly. "It's not mine, is it?" he asked with a grin, knowing full well there was no way it could be. "How are you, darling?"

Jaimie snorted.  "Unless Asgardian babies take years to be born!" She placed her hands over his. "I'm doing well! I have this little boy coming in two months. I'm married now. And no, not with Hunter, before you ask!"

Smiling, Loki rubbed her belly. "Well, I would call you a fool if you were." He looked towards the house. "So, you have a new husband? And how is Morgan?"

"Yes, Jake! He's an amazing man, a good one. He's wonderful with Morgan,” Jaimie said. “And as for Morgan, she's so great, Loki! She's a real chatterbox now! She talked about you for a long time, but now she's channeling it in school. She reads a lot, still about mythology, and she keeps saying she wants to be a specialist in Loki!" She took his hand. "Do you want to come see her?"

He held his hand up. “No, I don't think that will be a good idea, darling. I don't want to disrupt your life. I merely came to see how you were doing. Fulfilling my promise." He tilted his head with a grin. "You mentioned Hunter. How is he?"

A snort escaped Jaimie’s lips. "He's a joke. Bimbo Joan cheated on him AND left him. He tried to get joint custody not long after that, but the court found he wasn’t a good enough father for that. He got visitation rights, but he has not shown up once,” she explained, rubbing her belly. “But you know what? Jake is amazing with Morgan and he’s asked to officially adopt her. I’ll have to find Hunter to make him sign over his parental rights. Seeing he never wanted kids and he's not providing for her, I don't think it'll be hard to convince him to sign the papers."

The smile on Loki’s face was wide. "That is wonderful news...though not for Hunter!" He then grinned wickedly. "And yes, Joan...I remember her. Plump breasts, tight ass...enjoyed the cock of a tall, dark-haired Norse God...I guess she could not sustain her relationship with Hunter after that..."

Jaimie slapped his forearm. "Oh my god, you did _not_!" She laughed. "He deserved it, he's an ass!" She squeezed Loki’s hands. "And you, how are you?"

"I am well, darling. Still causing mischief on Asgard, nothing so serious, though." He heard her name being called. "I had better let you go, Jaimie. Your family needs you."

Tilting her head, she smiled. "My family." She locked gazes with him. "I hope you get that chance someday. And if you ever need to crash again, Hunter has some space...I'm married now!" She winked.

Loki responded with a laugh and bent to give her a chaste kiss against her lips. "Take care, sweet Jaimie."

She kissed him back quickly and started walking back. "You too, Loki. Visit again, if you can!" Jaimie headed back to the house, taking in the sun, both hands on her growing belly.

Loki watched Jaimie walk back towards the house and he smiled. He often thought that the Norns were some ridiculous concept dreamed up by philosophers and scholars of his realm, that his fate was in his own hands.

But perhaps he was wrong. He couldn’t tell what Jaimie and Morgan’s life would have been like had he never been forced to participate in it. Maybe there was something to be said for the strings of fate being tugged, guiding them all.

 He smiled and took a deep breath, looking to the sky for the Gatekeeper to bring him back.

 _We will see each other again,_ he thought, hearing the cheerful screams of children _._ Loki would look in on them again soon; his temporary Midgardian Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support! We hope you have enjoyed our story! :)


End file.
